Imagine Me & You
by Merida Di Angelo
Summary: ¿Que eres tu, comparado con el? ¡No hay motivo para este crimen! ¡Un vikingo y una princesa, Esto jamas podrá ser! ¿Quienes son las victimas? ¿Cual es el precio a pagar? Merida y Hiccup se ven entre un gran peligro desde que se conocen, pero ambos lo ignoran hasta que un trágico acontecimiento los obliga a tomar una decisión que cambiara su destino de una cruel manera. Mericcup.
1. Chapter 1: No Hay Razon Para Este Crimen

**Prologo**

**Narrado por Merida**

"¡Eres un mentiroso!" le grite al verlo aferrado después de besar a aquella chica, la de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, él me había dicho que él había terminado del todo con ella desde hace mucho.

"No es lo que tú piensas" trato de decirme Hiccup pero no lo espere, salí de aquel salón sin mirar atrás. Me dirigí hacia los establos, donde su dragón y mi caballo, Angus, descansaban, subí al lomo de Angus y salí rápidamente hacia el bosque.

"Jamás debí haber confiado en el" dije entre sollozos, cabalgaba hacia el bosque de Berk, donde una vez había pensado que había sentido amor, ¿A qué lugar me refiero?, al lugar donde el miedo reina y los dulces sueños no existen.

…

**Narrado por Hiccup**

Ella había salido por la puerta, todo el mundo nos miraba, entre ellos mi padre que parecía estar sonriendo de alivio, "¡Un vikingo y una princesa de las tierras altas!" recordé las palabras que mi padre me había dicho cuando le presente a Merida "¡Eso no puede ni podrá ser!" pues parece que tenía razón; ella lo había dejado todo, su familia, sus hermanos y su reino, solo por mí, un romance de unos chicos tontos de solo quince años, que no sabían a que se enfrentarían.

Salí tras ella, pero era inútil, vi como ella se iba en su caballo, alejándose cada vez más de mí.

Astrid se dirigió hacia mí, "¿Qué es lo que harás?" me pregunto.

"Traerla devuelta…tengo que intentarlo" le respondí.

"¿Dónde crees que haya ido?" volvió a preguntarme pero esta vez preocupada.

"Al lugar donde todo comenzó" dije mientras me dirigía hacia Toothless, mi fiel dragón "En la guarida de Pitch"

Recordé como fue, por un accidente caí en un agujero que estaba en el suelo, en el rincón más oscuro y profundo del bosque, escuche gruñidos…gruñidos de oso y gritos…de una chica y un hombre, escuche como algo se dirigía hacia mí; mire alrededor, solo oscuridad, los pasos se acercaban más y más hacia mí, hasta que algo choco contra mi pecho y me tumbo en el suelo, escuchaba los sollozos de alguien, y vi una luz, trate de levantarme y vi lo más hermoso y trágico del mundo, una chica con cabello pelirrojo, unos hermoso y brillantes ojos azules, su vestido estaba roto y sostenía una linterna; ella me miro y parecía que había sonreído.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" me pregunto Astrid interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, yo ya estaba montado en Toothless listo para volar.

"No, esto es algo que debo hacer yo" deje el suelo y mi dragón me elevo "Llévame a donde todo comenzó" volamos hasta el gran bosque de Berk, ni una señal de ella, si tan solo recordara donde estaba ese maldito agujero.

…

**Narrado por Merida**

Cabalgaba en la oscuridad, no había señal de que él me hubiera seguido, "¿Y si lo hiciera?" pensé, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquella pregunta; el bosque se volvía cada vez más oscuro, como si la noche hubiera llegado repentinamente; creí reconocer ese lugar, baje de Angus, el cobarde ya no quería seguir.

Los grandes árboles rodeaban aquella zona, ni una criatura parecía estar ahí; Angus se quedó escondido así que decidí caminar; la oscuridad se hacía mayor, no podía ver hacia donde me dirigía hasta que…

"¡Ahhhh!" gritaba mientras caía en un agujero, no era la primera vez, pero la vez anterior caí ahí por la fuerza. Me detuve al tocar el suelo; visualicé el lugar, frio y oscuro como lo recordaba, solo una pequeña luz iluminaba; una extraña cueva, diseñada como castillo, muchas grandes jaulas colgaban en las paredes.

Había algo que yo no recordaba que estaba ahí la última vez, un vitral con figuras como caballos alrededor de una figura oscura.

Me acerque al vitral y lentamente se fue abriendo, caí en la cuenta de que era una puerta.

"Bien…" dijo la figura que salió de la puerta "Miren quien vino de visita" se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

"Pitch" dije mientras fruncía el ceño hacia el rey de las pesadillas.

"Creí que ya no volverías" me dijo mientras me rodeaba "Lo último que supe de ti era que…escapaste con aquel chico, el que te aparto de mi ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, Hiccup"

"Supongo que no sabes mucho" le dije retadoramente.

"Se más de lo que crees" me respondió, lo mire sorprendida "Se lo que tu ni siquiera sabes sobre ti"

"¿Qué?" su última respuesta me confundió, ¿Cómo él podría saber más sobre mí que mi misma?

"Ya me escuchaste, se muchas más cosas, cosas que tu ignoras" me dijo "Perdona pero tienes que irte"

"¿Me dejaras ir?" estaba aún más confundida.

"Yo nunca dije eso, dije que tenías que irte" con un simple ademan, de sus manos una lluvia de arena de pesadillas me cubrió, alejándome cada vez mas de aquel lugar; estaba asustada, creí que sería mejor que cerrara los ojos y los abriera cuando fuera mejor.

…

Sentí una fresca brisa, escuche el agua correr y a las aves cantar; abrí los ojos y observe donde me encontraba "Este lugar lo conozco" dije.

"Claro que lo conoces" dijo una voz algo familiar que me hizo voltear "¿No recuerdas que aquí fue donde me conociste?"

No lo podía creer, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vi, sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz del sol, su cabello blanco volaba con el viento y esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre me alegraba, si todos pudieran verlo "¡Jack!" corrí hacia él y lo abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" le dije mientras me apartaba un poco.

"No lo sé, estaba volando por aquí y vi una extraña nube negra, así que vine aquí y te encontré durmiendo al pie del rio" me dijo Jack.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" le dije mientras sonreía.

"Si, demasiado" me esbozo una sonrisa "¿Cómo va todo con Hiccup?"

Baje la mirada, el entendió mi expresión "Sabes, creo que debemos aprovechar este momento y divertirnos" me dijo tratando de animarme pero yo seguía con la mirada baja "Vamos princesa, ¿Acaso ya no sabes divertirte?" el me lanzo una bola de nieve.

"Bien, pero sin nieve" le dije "Vamos al lago" camine hacia el lago mientras él me seguía.

…

**Narrado por Hiccup**

Llegue a la parte más oscura del bosque, donde encontré al caballo de Merida, algo que me preocupo, estaba solo escondido entre los arboles; me acerque al caballo, Toothless me acompañaba; Angus relincho alarmado, le acaricie el hocico para calmarlo.

"¿Dónde está ella?" le pregunte al caballo, no sé cómo me respondería pero estoy angustiado.

Angus me señalo con la cabeza que siguiera adelante "Vamos Toothless" mi fiel dragón y yo caminamos hasta que… "¡Ahhh!" ambos caímos, era una sensación que yo ya había experimentado varias veces, caer en la oscuridad; caí en el suelo, Toothless estaba a mi lado, trate de levantarme y me di cuenta de que había llegado a donde todo comenzó, donde la vi por primera vez y supe que debía protegerla y nunca apartarme de ella, algo que creo que no hice.

Recordé la primera vez que me sonrió; ella sonrió al verme, no creía que ella me conociera pero parecía aliviada, "¿Qué hacia una chica tan bonita como ella en aquel lugar tan tenebroso?" me preguntaba; su sonrisa desapareció al ver hacia arriba, un hombre alto, vestía una túnica negra, con ojos y piel grises, su cabello era oscuro y el la miraba maliciosamente, ella rompió a llorar.

"Ven a mi princesa, no puedes reusarte" le dijo la figura.

"¿Princesa?" dije sorprendido, tanto ella como el hombre me voltearon a ver.

Aquel hombre me miro con furia "¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?!" dijo gritando.

Mire a aquel hombre firmemente "Mi nombre es Hiccup, el próximo gran jefe de Berk, el conquistador de dragones y la pregunta es ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" capte la atención de la chica, volvió a mirarme con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreírle.

"¡Como osas entrar a la guarida de Pitch, el rey de las pesadillas!" dijo el tal Pitch mientras se desvanecía y aparecía de nuevo entre ella y yo "¡Y como osas sonreírle a mi prometida!"

"¡No soy tu prometida!" dijo la chica apartando a Pitch.

"Lo serás si quieres seguir viva, mi hermosa Merida" le dijo Pitch mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Aproveche la distracción y saque mi daga, no era una gran arma comparada con los poderes de Pitch, pero tenía que intentar algo.

"¡Me has tenido aquí por meses, no me importa que seas el rey del miedo y las pesadillas, yo peleare hasta el final!" le dijo ella retadoramente, no pude apartar la mirada de ella.

"Bonita y valiente" pensé.

Merida me miro de reojo, vio que tenía la daga en mano y no sabía si le había leído la mente pero parecía que pensaba en una distracción "¿Por qué yo, rey Pitch?" dijo en un tono más sereno "Pudiste elegir a una princesa más bella ¿Por qué conformarse con la princesa del reino de DunBroch?" me acerque a las espadas de Pitch, listo para clavarle la daga en cuanto Merida me diera una señal.

"Que bien que lo preguntas" le dijo Pitch "Tú tienes algo que yo quiero, algo que nadie más posee" Merida lo miraba atentamente, después me miro a mí, fue efecto de la luz o…o…ella me había guiñado el ojo, ¡Que tonto era la señal!; le clave la daga en la espada, Pitch grito de dolor tratando de sacarse la daga de la carne; salte hacia donde Merida estaba, ella me miro con preocupación "¡Tu!" Pitch se recuperó rápidamente, aún tenía la daga clavada, pero parecía no importarle "¡Ja! ¡Esto no te servirá de nada, Merida!" decía Pitch con agitación "Recuerda cual es la única forma de salir de mi guarida"

Mire a Merida a los ojos "¿Cuál es la única forma de salir?" le dije en un tono suave.

Ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas, sus ojos irradiaban brillo en la oscuridad "Esta" no lo comprendí hasta que vía la mirada de preocupación de Pitch y cuando sentí los labios de Merida tocándose con los míos, eso era algo que quería que durara para siempre, sentir su calor en aquella cueva, su respiración que chocaba con la mía, sentir sus suaves labios juntarse con los míos; fue algo involuntario, mis manos rodearon su cintura y hacia que estuviera más cerca de mí.

"¡NO!" gritaba Pitch, su imagen extrañamente se alejaba, no, nosotros nos alejábamos sin separar los labios uno del otro, ella cerro profundamente los ojos y en un momento estábamos en el bosque, habíamos escapado de la oscuridad.

Ella se apartó un poco de mi "¡Wow!" dije atónito, vi como ella se sonrojaba, mis manos seguían alrededor de su cintura, sentí un calor en las orejas, seguramente también me había sonrojado; la solté y ella se apartó un poco más.

"Perdón, tenía que intentarlo" Me dijo Merida sonriendo.

Le sonreí de vuelta "Sea lo que sea que hayas intentado funciono, ¡Eres libre!" muchas preguntas se acumularon en mi mente pero solo una salió "¿Qué intentaste?"

Ella se sonrojo aún más se sentó en el tronco de un árbol y dijo "Hay solo dos salidas de la guarida de Pitch, la primera es que él te deje ir y la segunda es…es… es el beso del verdadero amor, solo eso me ayudaría a ser libre" ella me miraba algo nerviosa.

"¡Oh…verdadero amor!" dije aún más sonrojado, me senté a su lado "Así que tú y yo…no se" dije algo nervioso, ella me lanzo una mirada seria "No digo que no me gustaría, pero es que...que yo…" ella se levantó y se dirigió al bosque.

"Entiendo" Me dijo dándome la espalda; un impulso de valentía recorrió mi cuerpo, me levanté para seguirla.

La detuve sosteniéndole la mano, lo que hizo que ella me volteara a ver de nuevo "No, no entiendes, yo tampoco lo hago, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de esto" acerque su cara a la mía, quise volver a sentirlo, sus labios junto a los míos, que el tiempo se detuviera y que se quedara en ese preciso momento; ella se apartó un poco sorprendida "Estoy seguro de que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro"

"Yo no sé quién eres, y tú no sabes quién soy yo" me dijo y luego sonrió "Soy Merida DunBroch" estiro su mano para saludarme.

"Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" le tome la mano pero en vez de estrechársela hice que se acercara más a mí, la tome de la cintura, mi nariz tocaba la suya "Tu verdadero amor" hice lo que tenía que hacer, volver a besarla y estar seguro de que ella lo disfrutara; dirigí mi boca a su oído y le susurre "Déjame llevarte a casa"

…

"Miren quien vino de visita" dijo una tenebrosa voz que interrumpió mis felices pensamientos e hizo que Toothless gruñera.

Voltee a ver hacia donde se originaba, vi a Pitch sonriéndome maliciosamente. Esta vez no venía preparado pero me arme de valor y dije "¡¿Dónde está ella?!"

"¡Ja!" dijo mofándose "Donde está, pues te podría decir que estuvo aquí, pero ya no"

"¡Te pregunte en donde estaba!" estaba furioso, quiero encontrarla y el coco no me lo iba a impedir.

"Ella está bien, está en un lugar seguro no te preocupes, por ahora" un gigantesco oso negro salió de las sombras y se colocó al lado de Pitch "Creo que mi mascota le dará una visita"

Toothless le gruño al oso, el cual le respondió de la misma manera "Pitch, no tienes por qué hacer esto" le dije en un tono más calmado.

"¡Oh! Pero lo haré" me dijo en un tono completamente seguro. Agito su mano, arena oscura se juntó en modo de un ovalo el cual después se transformó en una pantalla transparente en el cual veía distintas imágenes, y ninguna era bonita; vi al oso atacando a Merida, yo mirando aquel ataque desde el suelo completamente impotente, después el oso la derribara y ella se arrastraba lo más lejos posible "¡Merida! ¡No! ¡Merida!" gritaba mientras veía la imagen siguiente, el oso estaba sobre ella, apunto de darle una mordida mortal; las imágenes cesaron y Pitch apareció a mi lado.

"Ese es el futuro" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡Hare lo que sea!" le dije angustiado.

"¿Lo que sea?" levantó una ceja y me analizo con la mirada.

"Si, solo no la lastimes" le dije completamente convencido.

"Bien" Pitch hizo un ademan y el oso desapareció "Eso es muestra de que tienes miedo"

"¡Yo no te tengo miedo!" le dije con el ceño fruncido.

"No, claro que no" dijo serenamente y mirándome firmemente "Tienes miedo de que ella no te amé de verdad" señalo hacia la pantalla transparente, las imágenes que aparecían eran cuando ella y yo estábamos en el bosque "¿Por qué ella iba a enamorarse de ti?" las imágenes mostraban todas las veces que yo la había besado "¿Quién podría fijarse en ti? ¿Cómo ella pudo fijarse en ti, al lado de Jack Frost?" las imágenes cambiaron, aparecía un lago.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunte.

"Observa y lo entenderás" me acerque más a aquella pantalla, mire mejor, no lo podía creer, Merida estaba en aquel lago y estaba…estaba…con Jack, ella jugaba en el agua y se resbalaba continuamente, Jack la ayudaba a levantarse y ella lo mojaba; ella con él se veía muy feliz; sentí como si algo me presionara el pecho; la última imagen que vi me destrozo, Jack la cargaba fuera del agua y la dejaba en el césped recostada, él se puso sobre ella, ambos reían y se sonreían uno al otro, Jack estaba sobre ella, tocaba su cabello y sus mejillas y por un momento sus miradas se habían encontrado "¿Qué eres tu comparado con un guardián?" la pantalla desapareció; voltee a ver a Pitch de frente; sentía que mi alma me caía a los pies.

"¿Qué soy yo, comparado con un guardián?" dije en voz baja "No ella jamás…"

"¿Jamás qué? Jamás te cambiaría por alguien con fantásticos poderes, alguien qué la conociera desde niña, qué fuera más atractivo y divertido que tú" me dijo Pitch, en mi interior sentía que tenía razón pero no podía creerle "¿No me crees? Pues velo tú mismo y lleva esto" me dio la misma daga con la que una vez yo lo había apuñalado; hizo un ademan y una extraña nube negra me cubrió a mí y a Toothless, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos estaba en una roca en la orilla del mismo lago que había visto.

Merida estaba en el agua, Jack estaba un una orilla mirándola; pude descifrar el modo en que la miraba, sus ojos brillaban y no podían apartar la mirada de ella, su sonrisa no era la de siempre, el ganaba alegría con solo verla sonreír y eso se reflejaba en su sonrisa y además esa era la misma manera en la que yo la miraba; Merida esbozaba una sonrisa, una que yo jamás había visto y esta reflejaba demasiada alegría al mirarlo.

La daga estaba en mi mano, no había ningún rastro de sangre; Toothless me miro con sus grandes ojos verdes "No te vayas a mover" le dije y me acerque cautelosamente a las espaldas de Jack, ni él ni Merida habían notado mi presencia; muchas emociones me invadían, ira, rabia, dolor, celos y tristeza; Merida salía del agua y se dirigió hacia Jack sonriendo.

"¿Cómo ella pudo fijarse en ti, al lado de Jack Frost? ¿Qué eres tu comparado con un guardián?" la voz de Pitch resonaba en mi cabeza.

Estaba realmente molesto, ella ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí y el…el…creí que era mi amigo, pero no es más que un traidor "La amas… ¿No es cierto?" dije por fin, ambos se sobresaltaron al verme, se sostenían de las manos.

"¿Qué?" dijo Jack confundido.

"Tu amas a Merida ¿Cierto?" le dije firmemente; Merida se escondió detrás de él, como si yo le diera miedo.

"No…no…no se de lo que…estás hablando" me respondió Jack, era obvio que lo estaba negando en ese momento pero sabía que en su interior si lo hacía.

…

**Narrado por Merida**

La voz de Hiccup me estremeció; pensé que no me encontraría y me sorprendió lo que dijo, le pregunto a Jack si me amaba, ¿Esta celoso?

"¿Qué?" dijo Jack confundido.

"Tu amas a Merida ¿Cierto?" espero que fuera mi imaginación, la mirada de Hiccup era oscura, justo como la de Pitch, no el jamás seria como Pitch; me escondí detrás de Jack para sacar esa idea de mi mente.

"No…no…no se de lo que estás hablando" le respondió Jack nervioso.

"¡No me mientas!" le grito Hiccup con ira "Crees que no note la manera en como la mirabas, como ambos reían"

Jack estaba sorprendido "Hic, puedo explicártelo, yo…"

"¡Tú eres un traidor! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡Pero querías quitarme a Merida!" no lo podía creer, Hiccup tenía una daga en la mano, apuntando directamente a Jack.

"¡Hiccup, por favor basta!" le dije, pero el apenas y me miro, la ira lo había cegado.

"Por favor Hiccup, este no eres tú, no vayas a cometer un error que después puedas lamentar" le suplico Jack.

"¡El único que lamentara un error serás tú!" Hiccup encajo la daga directamente en el abdomen de Jack; yo estaba horrorizada, Jack no puede morir, él es un guardián, es inmortal, pero…pero…lo mire en la daga y lo mire en el mismo Jack, él estaba sangrando y era una herida de muerte.

…

**Narrado por Hiccup**

La daga había atravesado la piel y carne de Jack, pero me sorprendí al ver que el sangraba, mire la daga, mire que en ella había sangre, la sangre de Jack, ¿Pero cómo?, toque la hoja de la daga, estaba caliente, como si alguien la hubiera puesto en el fuego "Pitch, me tendió una trampa" pensé; vi como Jack caía en el césped; se quejaba de dolor. Recordé el tiempo que pasábamos juntos con Merida después de que ella nos presentara, jugábamos guerras de bolas de nieve y contábamos historias de nuestras aventuras.

"¡Jack! ¡No!" gritaba Merida alterada; corrió hacia él, sujeto su cuerpo y se aferró a él.

"Merida" decía Jack débilmente "Hiccup" tire la daga en el suelo y corrí hacia él.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

"Lo sé" me respondió "Tu tenías razón" miro a Merida "Yo si la amo" volvió a mirarme a mi "Pero ¿Qué soy yo comparado contigo?" después de decir eso cayo inconsciente; Merida lloraba a su lado.

"Yo no quería que pasara esto, Merida" le dije completamente arrepentido y lleno de dolor.

"No había motivo para este crimen, Hiccup" me respondió fríamente.

"Tenía miedo de perderte, tu eres lo que más quiero en este mundo" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos "Tu sabes que yo no soy así"

"Lo sé, Hiccup" me miró fijamente, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas "Y ahora sé que eres un monstruo"

**¡Fanfic de Mericcup!**

**Por favor no me maten; como mi otro fanfic es Jarida, pensé: porque no hago un fic de Mericcup? Why not? Y después la voz de mi otra yo me dijo: porque estas escribiendo otras dos historias al mismo tiempo y una tercera seria gastar tiempo, tiempo que no tienes, y yo le respondí: para eso son las vacaciones, fines de semana y las noches, puedo escribir las tres porque… ¡No hay mañana!**

**Bueno y en el punto de la tragedia al inicio de la historia es que hace la historia tener un rumbo mas interesante y estoy practicando mis escritos trágicos, así que este es el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: El Trato

**Perdón por tardar en publicar el capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Espero no tardarme en publicar el siguiente.**

**Gracias a Sweat Blueberry por ser la primera seguidora del fic. No olviden R&R.**

**Merida**

Jack estaba desangrándose en mis brazos, se había quedado inconsciente después de haberle dicho a Hiccup que no se comparaba con él, y Hiccup me miraba atormentado por sus acciones, estaba al lado mío mirando a Jack culpable.

"Debe de haber una forma de salvarlo" dijo Hiccup.

"Claro que la hay" dijo una voz, nosotros dos miramos a todos lados; al principio pensé que era Pitch, pero aquella voz era más suave y maternal.

Como un colibrí volando apareció el hada de los dientes, la guardiana de las memorias, Toothiana se acercó a nosotros, vio el cuerpo de Jack sangrando en mis brazos y casi rompe a llorar.

"Tooth ¿Cómo podemos salvarlo?" le pregunte.

"Es un proceso difícil y debe hacerse un gran sacrificio" explico Tooth "Los guardianes podemos salvar vidas dando una pequeña parte de nuestros poderes, pero para salvar a un guardián una persona debe dar una parte de lo que nuestro poder se basa"

"¿Cómo?" dijo Hiccup confundido, yo estaba de la misma forma.

"Que deben dar parte de ustedes para salvarlo, la parte de ustedes de la que se basan nuestros poderes, asombro, sueños, esperanza, memorias y diversión; North, Bunnymund y Sandman llegaran en cualquier momento" dijo Tooth.

"¡Oh Tooth! Pero una persona no puede vivir sin asombro, diversión, esperanza y sueños ¿Cierto?" Pitch apareció de las sombras; Toothless salió por detrás de una piedra y se interpuso entre Pitch y nosotros "¿Podrías calmar a tu reptil? Vengo en son de paz"

"Quieto Toothless" dijo Hiccup, el dragón le gruño a Pitch y después se fue hacia nosotros "¿A qué te refieres, Pitch?"

Pitch sonrió con malicia "Creo que Tooth puede explicárselos mejor"

Tooth bajo la mirada "Yo…" miro al cielo de repente, el trineo de North aterrizaba cerca de ellos, del suelo Bunnymund salía de una madriguera y de entre una nube dorada Sandman llego. Los tres miraron tristemente a Jack.

Yo seguía sin comprender que era lo que teníamos que hacer para salvarlo; Tooth nos miró fijamente "Uno de ustedes debe dar parte de su memoria para salvarlo"

"Eso no suena tan mal" dijo Hiccup.

"¡Oh pero sí que lo es!" lo interrumpió Pitch, no me gustó nada lo que reflejaba su rostro "Creo que ustedes" el señalo a los guardianes "Deben de pedir mi permiso cuando se trata de asuntos de muerte"

"¡Eres un maldito!" le grite pero mi voz se iba continuamente debido a mi llanto.

"Pitch por favor" dijo North "No puedes dejar al mundo sin diversión, tienes que autorizar que salvemos a Jack"

"Pero si yo jamás me negué" dijo Pitch "Claro que lo autorizo, pero se hará con mis condiciones"

"¡Y si nos reusamos! ¡¿Qué?!" dijo Bunnymund.

"Creo que es obvio, él morirá" dijo Pitch sonriendo "Y con él la diversión"

Hiccup me miro "Tenemos que hacer esto" me dijo "No podemos dejar que muera"

"Tienes razón" dije, quería levantarme, North cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de Jack; camine junto con Hiccup hacia Pitch.

"Aceptamos" dijimos al unísono.

"Chicos no" dijo Tooth "Las condiciones de Pitch siempre tienen una trampa"

"Que opción tenemos" dijo Hiccup "Yo cause esto, por eso debo ser yo quien pague las consecuencias"

Tuve el impulso de abrazar a Hiccup y lo hice, Pitch nos veía con recelo.

"¿Tenemos un trato?" Pitch nos extendió la mano, Hiccup estrecho la suya con la de él.

"Tenemos un trato" dijo Hiccup "Me quitaran la memoria según tus condiciones"

Pitch sonrió malévola y satisfactoriamente "Esa es la primera condición, no será a ti a quien le quiten la memoria, será a ella" era verdad las condiciones de Pitch siempre tienen una trampa.

…

**Hiccup**

Desearía no haber aceptado el trato con Pitch, pero lo hice, salvar la vida de Jack y darle la memoria de Merida.

"Pero esa no es la única condición" dijo Pitch; me dieron ganas de pedirle a Toothless que se lo comiera o le lanzara una bola plasma pero sabía que eso no lo dañaría.

"¡¿Qué más quieres?!" le dijo Merida, quien seguía aferrada a mi "Ya hiciste que Hiccup lo apuñalara y me quitaras la memoria ¿No te vasta con ese daño?"

"Tú sabes bien que no" le respondió Pitch "Ya lo han aceptado, no hay vuelta atrás; Tooth tu deberás hacer la trasferencia de poder, así que será mejor de que escuches mis condiciones con atención" Tooth voló junto a nosotros.

"Tu escúchame con atención" dijo retadoramente Tooth "Sabes bien que puede recuperar la memoria con el tiempo y sin dañar a Jack"

"¿Es cierto eso?" le pregunte, el hada asintió "Entonces tu plan no funcionara del todo" le dije a Pitch.

"Escucha primero mis condiciones y será mejor que las comprendan rápido ya que a Jack le quedan menos de veinticinco minutos de vida" todos miramos a Pitch con atención.

"Di las condiciones" le dijo Merida, la tome de la mano, tenía tantas cosas que explicarle y decirle pero ahora tal vez no podría.

"Bien" dijo Pitch satisfecho "Le quitaran la memoria a Merida, le quitaran cualquier recuerdo que tenga que ver con él" me señalo "Jack vivirá, pero no podrá interferir en la memoria perdida de Merida, ninguno de ustedes podrá, tampoco ninguno de sus conocidos, no le dirán quien fue, ni quien es Hiccup Haddock" Pitch era más despiadado de lo que jamás pude haber creído "Pero no crean que soy tan desalmado, les advertiré que ella va a odiarte más de lo que una vez te amo"

"Eres un monstruo" le dije.

"Tú y yo somos lo mismo entonces, monstruos" me dijo "Creo que con esas condiciones basta, pero hay una última advertencia: habrá más de una víctima por esto"

Ya no había nada que hacer, más personas pagarían por esto, y todo era mi culpa, los celos y la ira me cegaron, y ahora iba a perder al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amigo.

"Chicos" dijo Tooth "No queda mucho tiempo, tienen que despedirse"

"Los dejare solos" dijo Pitch antes de desaparecer en una nube negra.

Mire a Merida a los ojos, habían muchas cosas que quería decir pero ninguna me salía "Lo de Astrid, te juro que no fue nada" gran elección tonto.

"Lo sé, pero eso ya no importa" me dijo "Sé que tu jamás te traicionarías como jamás yo lo haría"

No sabía que más decirle; Toothless apareció a mi lado, había olvidado lo que estaba en la bolsa que estaba a su costado, saque rápidamente lo que estaba en la bolsa y se lo di a Merida; era un pequeño peluche de Toothless con el corazón resaltado en rojo que tenía una pequeña abertura en el centro del corazón, en una pequeña nota que estaba cosida en la patita derecha del peluche decía la frase: Mi corazón es una puerta abierta.

Merida leyó la frase y después metió sus dedos con delicadeza en la abertura del corazón, al sacar lo que había dentro del peluche ella rompió a llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría, al igual que Tooth, North y Sandman lo hacían, Bunnymund se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima; Merida me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Un anillo" dijo entre lágrimas, en la palma de su mano tenía una pequeña sortija con un gran diamante, el anillo tenía escrito otra frase: La arquera flecho al jinete.

Tome el anillo de su mano y me puse de rodillas frente a ella, cada vez más lagrimas salían de sus ojos; me aclare la voz y dije "Merida DunBroch, mi verdadero y único amor, no importa si es hoy o mañana pero dime que algún día serás mi esposa" mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que temía que se saliera de mi pecho.

El rostro de Merida estaba lleno de lágrimas, parecía que apenas y pudiera respirar "Si, claro que si" dijo con una gran sonrisa; le puse el anillo con nerviosismo, después ella se lanzó sobre mí y me beso, la sujete de la cintura como siempre, sus labios cálidos tocaban los míos.

Se apartó para decirme "Yo te prometo que no habrá nadie más en mi vida que tú, no permitiré que nadie más entre aunque no te recuerde, porque soy tuya y tú eres mío"

Volví a besarla, no me importaba nada, el tiempo siempre se detenía cuando lo hacía, desde la primera vez.

"Lo siento, pero ya es tiempo" dijo Tooth; North cargo a Jack hasta nosotros; Merida me tomo de la mano; Tooth coloco su mano derecha en la cabeza de Jack y la izquierda en la de Merida.

Pitch apareció de nuevo "No voy a perderme esto" dijo satisfecho.

Tooth comenzó a hablar, pero no normal, sino como si tres Tooth hablaran al mismo tiempo "Bajo el poder del que tengo control, lo absorbo de mi siniestra y lo envió a mi diestra" un resplandor dorado salía de la cabeza de Merida y viajaba hasta el brazo derecho de Tooth "El poder de la memoria sana cualquier herida, incluso la muerte; quita cualquier recuerdo de Hiccup Haddock y sana al guardián permanentemente; lo perdido con el tiempo se recuperara" el resplandor de la cabeza de Merida pasaba a la de Jack en un segundo.

Tooth aparto sus manos y en ese momento Merida cayo inconsciente en mis brazos, mientras Jack lentamente abría los ojos.

"Perfecto" dijo Pitch "Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Haddock" me dijo Pitch "Nadie se mete con el rey de las pesadillas sin pagar por ello" volvió a desaparecer en una espesa nube oscura, espero no volver a verlo en mi vida.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Jack débilmente mientras North lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie; cuando recupero completamente su equilibrio corrió hacia nosotros "Ella…ella" decía impotente.

"Todo es mi culpa" dije de igual forma "Ahora ella no va recordarme"

"Lo siento amigo" me dijo Jack, me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"Tenemos que cumplir las condiciones de Pitch" dijo North "No tenemos que interferir en su memoria"

"Pero ¿Qué le dirán a su familia?" dijo Jack "Ellos deben saber lo que ha pasado y ayudarla a recuperar la memoria"

"Lo sabrán, Jack" intervino Tooth "Pero otra de las condiciones de Pitch fue que nadie de sus conocidos la ayudara a recuperar la memoria"

"Ese maldito tramposo" gruño Jack molesto "¿Qué otra condición puso?"

"Más bien nos advirtió, dijo que ella va a odiarme y también que habría más de una víctima por esto" intervine.

"Podemos impedir que te odie" dijo Jack, lo mire con atención "No puedo interferir con su memoria pero yo si puedo hacer que no te odie"

"Gracias Jack, es mucho de tu parte después de lo que te hice" le dije arrepentido.

"No eras tú completamente cuando eso paso" me dijo "Además, gracias a su sacrificio yo sigo aquí"

Sabía que podía confiar en Jack, pero recordé lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente "Tu tenías razón; yo si la amo, pero ¿Qué soy yo, comparado contigo?" me hacía tener dudas, otra parte de mi me decía que Jack era confiable y que no aprovecharía esto a su favor.

"Hay que regresar" le dije por fin "La llevaremos a Berk y cuando despierte hablaras con ella" Jack cargo a Merida en sus brazos pero antes de que se la llevara la bese por última vez en los labios.

Jack subió junto con ella a Toothless, él la llevaba en brazos aun dormida; me pregunto "¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en recordarme? ¿Qué hare en ese tiempo? ¿Qué hará ella?" el trineo de North se elevaba lentamente en el cielo; los otros guardianes habían subido al trineo antes de que este despegara a una increíble velocidad, desapareciendo en el cielo de aquella tarde.

"Vamos amigo" Toothless estaba a mi lado mirando el cielo; el Night Fury me miró fijamente "Estoy seguro que ella estará bien" subí a su espalda, teníamos que volver a Berk, y explicar lo que le había pasado. Jack sujetaba a Merida fuertemente para no dejarla caer. La tarde era tranquila, como si ninguna persona estuviera en aquel lugar. Toothless se alzó en el cielo.

Recuerdo cuando le ofrecí llevarla a casa, al reino de DunBroch; estábamos en el bosque, gigantes arboles nos rodeaban y la luz del sol resplandecía.

"¿Cómo piensas llevarme hasta Escocia?" me pregunto mientras caminábamos entre los arboles tomados de la mano.

"Te lo voy a mostrar" di un silbido, una gran sombra se dirigió hacia nosotros, ella se escondió detrás de mí.

"¡Ahh!" grito al ver a Toothless frente a nosotros.

"Tranquila, es mi amigo" le dije "Merida él es Toothless; Toothless ella es Merida" el dragón se acercó a ella curiosamente, ella extendió su mano, él la rozo con su nariz.

"Parece simpático" Merida sonrió y Toothless se sentó para mirarla.

"Le agradas" le dije "Amigo, tenemos que llevar a esta señorita a Escocia ¿Crees que podrías?" Toothless volvió a ponerse de cuatro patas indicando que subiéramos a él. Subí en su lomo y después mire a Merida "¿Quieres volar?" le extendí la mano, ella sin dudarlo se sentó tras mío, se aferró a mí por el abdomen.

En pocos minutos estábamos en el cielo, el viento golpeaba nuestros rostros, una sensación muy agradable; su cabello pelirrojo volaba en el viento.

"¿Desde cuándo vuelas dragones?" me pregunto.

"No lo sé, creo que casi un año" respondí "Es una muy interesante historia ¿Te gustaría escucharla?" ella asintió. Le conté sobre cómo eran las cosas en Berk, como encontré a Toothless y lo entrene; tuve que omitir las partes relacionadas con Astrid "¡Astrid!" pensé "¿Qué diría ella si llegara a Berk con otra chica?" nuestra relación se había acabado por un malentendido, pero eso ya no me importaba.

"Eres un entrenador de dragones, que interesante" dijo Merida.

"Si, ahora cuéntame sobre ti" le dije "Sobre tu familia, amigos…"

"¿Quieres saber porque Pitch me tenía?" en ese momento me gano la curiosidad, no respondí nada y ella comenzó a narrar "Mis padres querían casarme con uno de los hijos de los clanes aliados, yo no quería obviamente; Pitch se presentó como un rey y un pretendiente más; yo siendo la princesa tuve que decidir el evento para que ganaran mi mano, elegí arquería; los primeros tres pretendientes fallaron pero Pitch acertó en el blanco fácilmente; yo tenía el plan de acertar en todos los blancos para poder ganar mi propia mano, lo hice, Pitch se sitio ofendido puesto a que él había ganado, así que me secuestro y el resto de la historia ya la conoces"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?" le pregunte.

"¿En qué mes estamos?" me pregunto.

"En Junio" le conteste.

"Estuve con el seis meses" me contesto "Los peores seis meses de mi vida" no quería pensar en todas la horribles cosas que él le habría hecho "Y sobre mi familia, madre, padre, pequeños hermanos trillizos" la noche había llegado, a lo lejos pude identificar un enorme castillo con todas las luces encendidas "Estamos aquí, el reino de DunBroch" dijo ella.

"¿Algún lugar donde pueda aterrizar?" le pregunte.

"¡Umm!… ve hacia el bosque, caminaremos el resto" me dijo. Le indique a mi dragón que bajara, el bosque estaba oscuro, solo iluminaba tenuemente el castillo que estaba frente a nosotros.

Caminamos hacia la puerta principal del castillo, el resto del castillo, los jardines y los establos parecían estar vacíos. Ella se detuvo al pie de la puerta del salón principal.

"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunte.

"Solo estoy un poco nerviosa" con toda su fuerza empujo las puertas, dejando ver una sala de trono enorme, con varias figuras de osos disecados y armaduras. En el centro del salón había una mesa enorme, que estaba ocupada por su mayoría de hombres, hombres con armaduras y un físico de gladiador; las mujeres que estaban en ella eran solamente dos, ambas con cabello castaño, la más joven lo tenía corto y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, la otra mujer tenía un largo cabello y ojos cafés, aparentaba unos treinta o cuarenta.

Merida se quedó el silencio; el sonido de las puertas abriéndose hizo que unos cuantos voltearan, entre ellos las dos mujeres que inmediatamente se pusieron de pie.

"No puede ser" dijo la mujer más joven sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alguien se acercó a Merida, al principio no pude verlo pero con medida que se acercaba su imagen se hacía más clara. Era un muchacho, como de diecisiete años, tenía el cabello blanco como la escarcha, sus ojos eran azules y tenían una sonrisa traviesa.

"Merida" dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba "Te extrañe mucho" no pude evitar sentirme celoso, aquel chico era mucho más atractivo que yo, él era tal vez su novio.

"También te extrañe Jack" le dijo Merida abrazándolo de vuelta. Nadie me prestaba atención, eso era lo bueno.

La mujer mayor se acercó a Merida y la abrazo; algo me dijo que era su madre, ella la beso por toda la cara "Merida, mi niña, es un milagro" decía entre lágrimas.

Un hombre enorme, pelirrojo y con ojos azules se acercó también, pero él sí noto mi presencia "¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?" sentía que mis piernas… bueno pierna, me temblaba.

Merida me tomo de la mano, cosa que me sorprendió y me guio hasta los que obviamente eran sus padres.

"Bueno ¿Quién eres tú?" dijo el hombre.

"Hola su alteza" hice una reverencia "Mi nombre es Hiccup yo soy…el…el…"

"¡Mi salvador!" dijo Merida. El rey me inspecciono y después miro a ella como diciendo ¿En serio? "Él me ayudo a salir de la guarida de Pitch"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" dijo el chico del cabello blanco "No es que dude de que lo hayas hecho"

"Es una larga historia" dije.

"Tenemos tiempo" dijo el rey "¡Ustedes, desocupen la mesa y déjenos solos!" se dirigió hacia la multitud de hombres que estaban en la mesa, quienes se dispersaban como hormigas cuando el rey pasaba.

"Toma nota: no hagas enojar al rey" me susurro el chico de cabello blanco al oído "Soy Jack por cierto"

"Gracias Jack" le dije. Una la chica del cabello castaño corto se acercó a Merida, ella iba acompañada de un hombre joven de cabello y ojos castaños.

"Merida, que bien que estés bien" dijo ella abrazándola.

"Te extrañe mucho Rapunzel" Merida le contesto "A ti también Eugene"

"Gracias por salvarla" me dijo Eugene "Me muero por escuchar la historia"

…

Volviendo a la realidad; sobrevolaba Berk en Toothless, había un extraño silencio, todo estaba oscuro. Aterrice en la academia de dragones, que parecía estar igual de solitaria que todo el pueblo.

"Esto no me gusta nada" dijo Jack bajando del dragón junto con Merida en brazos.

"Hiccup" dijo una voz conocida, la de Fishlegs "Por aquí" él estaba escondido en la jaula más grande junto con su dragón Meatlug.

Me acerque a él "¿Qué haces ahí?" le pregunte.

"Escondiéndome" respondió "Nos están atacando"

"¿Quién?" le dije alarmado.

"No tengo idea de quienes sean pero…" Fishlegs entrecerró los ojos "…todos te culpan a ti"

"¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está mi padre?" dije tratando de evadir lo que él había dicho.

"Escondidos. Los invasores están revisando nuestras casas" explico Fishlegs "Aquí fue donde primero buscaron así que fue mi perfecto escondite"

"¿Qué buscan?"

"No es obvio" se quejó "A tu novia, la princesa de Escocia" señalo a Merida inconsciente "Ellos dijeron ser aliados de su padre" se empezaron a escuchar pisadas "Adiós" Fishlegs se ocultó en la oscuridad de la jaula.

"Jack, escóndete atrás de esas cajas" el chico del cabello blanco hizo lo que le dije.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio, empezó a escuchar risas y murmullos acercándose a mí, no había pánico ni preocupación, sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

"Te dije que no estaba aquí" decía una de las voces "Deberíamos volver y decirle al rey que su hija no estaba en la aldea"

"¿Quieres que nos cuelguen?" decía otra voz, esta se escuchaba más madura "Limítate a buscar al chico" ambas voces se aproximaron a la arena donde estaba.

Vi las dos caras conocidas; dos hombres con cabello negro y rizado como plumero, ojos azules y con grandes narices, vestidos con kilt de cuadros color rojos "¡Aquí esta!" grito el más joven para llamar al resto de su régimen.

"Señor Macintosh" le dije "No hay necesidad de recurrir a la fuerza, solamente dígame ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"No seas cobarde" me respondió el joven Macintosh "Creía que eras más valiente"

"No te metas hijo" dijo Lord Macintosh "Veras Hiccup, el rey Fergus quiere a su hija devuelta y si no la recupera, declarara la guerra contra Berk"

"Pueden decirle al rey oso que su hija ya no está aquí" les respondí, sentía un terrible dolor al tener que mentir "Ella va de regreso al reino de DunBroch"

"¿Podemos confiar en él?" dijo el joven Macintosh.

"No, todos los vikingos son igual de mentirosos" respondió el lord "Diles a los demás que liquiden a los prisioneros y que carguen los barcos, iremos de regreso a Escocia" el joven salió corriendo de la arena.

"¡No!" dije; no podía dejar que gente inocente pagara por mi culpa.

Los ojos del lord volvieron a mi "¿Hablaras?" la decisión más difícil de mi vida, salvar a gente inocente o quedarme con Merida. Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Baje la mirada "Jack, ven aquí" el guardián parecía haberme ignorado "¡Jack es enserio!" Jack salió de su escondite con Merida en brazos, caminaba hacia mi cabizbaja.

"Perfecto" dijo el lord "Hijo, dile a los demás que suelten a los prisioneros y que preparen el barco, la princesa ira con nosotros"

"Con una condición" le interrumpí.

"¿Cuál es?" dijo el lord apretando los dientes.

"Jack ira con ella"

"¿Estás seguro sobre esto?" me dijo Jack, no lo estaba, probablemente me odiaría el resto de mi vida por eso.

"Si, no dejare que más gente sufra" le dije "Ve con ella y protégela"

"Lo haré" me respondió Jack "Te prometo que no dejare que nada la lastime"

"Gracias Jack, sé que lo harás" le di una palmada en la espalda "Dígale al rey que lo siento mucho" dije; bese los labios de Merida por última vez antes de que Jack se la llevara "Que todo fue mi culpa"

"Haré lo posible" respondió el Lord antes de irse.

…

**Jack**

Merida estaba inconsciente en mis brazos; ella había dado sus recuerdos para salvarme, le debía demasiado, tanto a ella como a Hiccup. Ambos estábamos a bordo del barco de Lord Macintosh. Nos había dado un camarote a ambos, pero yo quise quedarme con ella para cuidarla, como lo había hecho desde que era pequeña; ella estaba recostada en la cama mientras yo estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella; una luz verde entro por la ventana del camarote, mi compañera guardiana, Toothiana nos miró fijamente.

"¿En cuánto tiempo despertara?" le pregunte a Tooth, quien estaba enfrente mío.

"Probablemente cuando lleguen" me respondió, su mirada estaba baja como la mía.

Merida parecía solamente estar dormida después de un cansado día, acaricie su mano y me aferre a ella; había algo que no había notado que tenía, una resplandeciente figura de planta estaba en uno de sus dedos; la observe, un anillo, pero no cualquiera, uno de compromiso.

"¿Cuándo…?" dije.

"¿Paso?" me interrumpió Tooth "Cuando estabas inconsciente; él puso el anillo en esto" en la mano tenía un pequeño peluche de Toothless, lo tome para verlo, observe la abertura que tenía en el corazón.

"Lindo" dije en voz baja "Una muy linda forma de declararse"

"No te pongas así" Tooth se acercó a mí y me palmeo la espada "Recuerda cual es la maldición de los guardianes"

"No debemos enamorarnos de mortales porque somos inmortales y no podemos compartir nuestras vidas con ellos" a veces odiaba ser un guardián, tantas restricciones y obligaciones.

"Lo peor es que aprendemos eso por malas experiencias" contesto Tooth.

Recordé lo último que dije antes de caer inconsciente "¿Crees que ella recuerde que dije que la amaba?"

"Es probable" ella esbozo una leve sonrisa "Deberías hablar con ella sobre eso cuando despierte"

"Lo haré" respondí "¿Crees que ellos vuelvan a encontrarse?"

"Estoy segura de eso" se quedó callada por un momento "Tengo que irme" volvió a desaparecer en una luz verde.

No apartaba la mirada de Merida, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo explicar lo que había pasado sin mencionar a Hiccup? ¿Qué le iba a decir a sus padres? Decidí no pensar en eso, cuando el momento llegara improvisaría; cerré los ojos para relajarme.

…

"¡Tierra a la vista!" grito un marinero. Abrí de repente los ojos, me había quedado dormido, si eso era posible. Merida seguía igual de tranquilo, no se había movido ni abierto los ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta "Hemos llegado, prepara a la princesa" escuche la voz de lord Macintosh. Me levante de la silla, note que me había dormido tomado de su mano, la solté lentamente; mire que seguía con el peluche en la otra mano, lo guarde en mi bolsa; se lo entregaría después.

Mire por la ventana, había amanecido, el castillo de DunBroch se veía cada vez más cerca. El barco pronto desembarco en el muelle. Me dirigí hacia Merida y la cargue en mis brazos, esperaba no despertarla, sino ella me golpearía por eso.

…

Íbamos en un carruaje directamente al castillo; lord Macintosh y su hijo iban frente a nosotros.

"¿Qué fue lo que le paso?" dijo el lord.

"Nada que le importe" le respondí. Ellos solo creían en la magia por haber visto a Pitch, el coco en persona, esa era la única razón por la que podían verme.

"Hemos llegado" dijo el cochero desde afuera del carruaje.

…

**Hiccup**

Esto no podía ponerse peor, mi padre había citado a todo mundo en el gran salón para una asamblea.

"Los Escoceses han llegado muy lejos esta vez" anuncio Stoick "Nos tomaron como prisioneros y atacaron nuestra aldea"

"No lo hicieron" le interrumpí "Solo vinieron a buscar a la princesa"

Los ojos de mi padre irradiaban ira "Hiccup, elige de qué lado estas, del nuestro o el de ellos"

"Estoy de su lado, pero si lo que quieren es contraatacar no contaran conmigo" le respondí "Ellos consiguieron lo que querían, nos dejaran en paz" apreté los puños y salí del gran salón tan rápido como pude.

Era obvio que alguien me siguió, voltee a ver quién, era Astrid "¿Qué fue en realidad lo que paso ayer?"

"La perdí y todo fue por mi culpa" le dije "Y la de Pitch; ella ya no sabe quién soy"

"Creo que esto empeorara más" dijo Astrid "Tu padre está convencido en atacar a los Escoceses"

"Tratare de detenerlo" le conteste "No quiero que comience una guerra"

…

**Jack**

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, seguía cargando a Merida; camine hacia la sala del trono para encontrarme con los reyes.

En efecto los reyes estaban ahí acompañados de la princesa de Corona, Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene. La reina corrió hacia nosotros y se quedó atónita al ver el estado de Merida.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó histérica.

"Pitch fue lo que paso; hizo que Hiccup me apuñalara y después hizo que le quitaran la memoria a Merida con un hechizo para salvarme" tome aire para calmarme "Ella no recuerda nada sobre Hiccup"

El rostro de la reina pareció suavizarse un poco "Al menos algo bueno salió" dijo.

"¡Tía Elinor!" dijo Rapunzel, quien camino hacia nosotros "Ella parece estar reaccionando"

Volví a mirar a Merida, ella abría los ojos lentamente "Jack" dijo suavemente.

"Merida, ¿Te sientes bien?" le dije.

Parecía estar normal, abrió completamente los ojos "Si" vio que estaba en mis brazos "¿Podrías bajarme?" la ayude a incorporarse en el suelo, parecía estar un poco desequilibrada, la tome de los hombros.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" dijo confundida.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" le pregunto el rey Fergus.

"Recuerdo estar en la guarida de Pitch y después…" me volteo a ver de repente, se tocó la frente y apretó los ojos "No lo sé, todo se ve borroso"

"No te esfuerces en recordar" dijo Rapunzel "Puede hacerte daño"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso? No recuerdo nada"

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando una explicación "Te caíste del caballo" dijo la reina Elinor, jamás la había escuchado mentir, sonaba muy convincente "Y te golpeaste la cabeza, es por eso que no recuerdas nada"

"Eso lo explicaría" volvió a llevar sus manos a la cabeza, parecía estar mareada.

"Merida ¿Qué te pasa?" le dije.

"Es solo un mareo, no pasa na…" algo salió de su boca, vomito, miro lo que había expulsado.

"¡Merida!" grite. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó desmayada en mis brazos.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" dijo la reina.

Rapunzel se acercó para revisarla "Esta inconsciente, debe ser por el hechizo; tenemos que llamar un médico"

"Punzie" dijo Eugene "Si Merida está bajo un hechizo un médico no ayudara; tenemos que llamar a tu ya sabes quienes"

Rapunzel asintió "Jack, lleva a Merida a su cuarto; tíos, nosotros llamaremos a mis primas de Arendelle para que traigan a los trolls"

"¿Trolls?" dijo el rey confundido.

"Son los mejores curanderos en casos mágicos, sé que ellos pueden ayudar a Merida" dijo Eugene "Vamos Punzie, hay que enviar el mensaje" ambos salieron de la sala de trono.

Lleve en brazos a Merida hasta su cuarto, la reina me siguió y me ayudo a colocarla en la cama.

"¿Estás seguro de que ella no recuerda nada?" me pregunto.

"Completamente" le conteste "Con el tiempo ella volverá a recordar" la reina no dijo nada más, salió de la habitación.

…

**Narrador**

La reina Elinor salió de la habitación de su hija en busca de su esposo; aquel chico vikingo había huido con su hija hace dos meses, dos meses en los cuales ellos habían hecho muchos planes que favorecerían tanto a su reino como a ellos.

Entro a la habitación real, la cual le pertenecía a ella y a su esposo el rey, quien se encontraba en ella pensando frente la chimenea.

"Fergus, la suerte parece estar en nuestra contra" dijo la reina Elinor, se sentó junto a él frente la chimenea "Tenemos un trato muy importante que cumplir"

"Nuestra hija está de nuevo con nosotros" dijo el rey "Eso lo tenemos que agradecer" su mirada cayo "Pero estará lejos de nosotros de nuevo"

Elinor tomo del hombro a Fergus "Es necesario que lo hagamos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible; después de la invasión del clan Macintosh, es posible que los vikingos quieran empezar una guerra"

"Sin mencionar que nuestro reino es el que está en más peligro" dijo Fergus "No quiero volver a hacerlo, la última vez Pitch se la llevo por seis meses"

"Pero esta vez no será una competencia, todo ya está arreglado" Elinor sabía que aquella decisión era la mejor; le dolía tener que devastar la felicidad de su hija pero su reino peligraba.

"¿Cuándo llegaran?" dijo Fergus "Ya sabes para tener tiempo de explicárselo a Merida"

"En unos días, lo mismo que les tomara a la reina y la princesa de Arendelle llegar aquí" Elinor se mordió el labio "Y que Merida ya no recuerde a Hiccup tal vez sea lo mejor; un nuevo comienzo… con alguien más"

"¿Cómo le explicaremos lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses? Ella ni siquiera recuerda como escapo de Pitch"

Elinor bajo la mirada "Tenemos que inventar una historia que no tenga nada que ver con Hiccup, que explique todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que pasara" respiro hondo "Es lo mejor, tanto para ella como para el reino; nuestro acuerdo se llevara a cabo lo antes posible"

**Continuara…**

…

**Esto es todo por ahora. No se olviden de dejar un review si quieren que siga con la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3: Una Dura Verdad

**Por fin aquí está el capítulo, he tenido muy poco tiempo y además ¡Ya me voy a graduar! Si ya me siento vieja, bueno no tanto solo que ya pase a preparatoria ¡Yeii!**

**Me agrado ver crecer el número de seguidores nuevos que el fanfic tuvo agradeciendo a:**

**AliceRomanovaHolmes**

**IchiLoveRuki**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**

**Sweat Blueberry**

**Y también agradezco los reviews:**

**Real Nozomi: **A mí tampoco me gusta la actitud celosa y agresiva de Hiccup pero fue Pitch quien lo obligó a ponerse así.

**Sweat Blueberry: **Claro que la voy a seguir, amo escribir esta historia. :P

**jeje me gusto tu historia continuala: **Tengo la ligera sospecha de que te conozco pero sino es así ¡Hola!

**Bueno eso ya es todo por agradecer. Como ya saben si quieren que siga con la historia dejen un review o pongan la historia en Follow o Favoritos.**

**Los dejo con el capítulo espero que les guste. Enserio ame escribir este capítulo.**

…

**Hiccup**

Días lluviosos había pasado en la isla, para mí todo se veía vacío, gris, deprimente, ni siquiera estar volando con Toothless me animaba, todo lo que quería era estar con ella, todo lo que dejo fue recuerdos, recuerdos que ahora parecían sueños imposibles.

Los últimos hombres del clan Macintosh se había ido y se habían llevado a Angus con ellos. Mi padre estaba furioso, no había forma de razonar con él, quien solamente quería tener la oportunidad de atacar Escocia, no me alegraba que la mayoría estuviera de acuerdo y además me culparan a mí del ataque.

Trate de despejar mi mente, trate de concentrarme en la sensación del viento golpeándome en la cara; sabía lo que era volar pero ya no era lo mismo; ella se había ido y con ella se fue mi alegría.

El bosque parecía solo un montón de manchas verdes, con excepción de un punto negro al cual me dirigía. Toothless gruño como diciéndome "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si amigo, tenemos que volver a ese funesto y recóndito lugar" le indique que bajara, algo que no le pareció mucho, las únicas dos veces que había estado ahí o salía ganando o salía perdiendo. No tenía ganas de ver al rey de las pesadillas por el resto de mi vida pero necesitaba respuestas, respuestas a las descabelladas preguntas que había formado durante estos dos días.

Toothless y yo bajamos hasta entras en el agujero que nos llevaría a su guarida. Como había dicho, estábamos volviendo a ese funesto y recóndito lugar, las pesadillas se movían de un lado a otro en el centro, donde un negro globo terráqueo con unas tristes luces doradas resplandecía.

Baje de Toothless para acercarme al trono negro que estaba al final del salón, donde el rey de las pesadillas, el coco mismo, se hallaba meditando.

Me acerque cauteloso y calmado "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" tal vez no tan cauteloso. Pitch se puso de pie y camino hacia mí, las pesadillas se hicieron a un lado dándole libertad se pasó a su amo.

"Quiero respuestas" dije completamente seguro, no le tenía miedo al coco y a lo que podía hacer, él ya me había mostrado todo lo que tenía.

"¿Qué clase de respuestas?" dijo sin interés alguno.

"Quiero saber ¿Cómo es que me poseíste para atacar a Jack? ¿Si hay una forma de evitar una guerra con DunBroch? ¿Si puedo recuperar su memoria en poco tiempo?" mire el negro globo terráqueo, otra descabellada pregunta se formó en mi mente "¿Qué significan esas luces?"

Pitch levanto una ceja, como si esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta. Volteo a ver a sus pesadillas indicándoles con la mano que se fueran, se dispersaron rápidamente y desaparecieron en la penumbra del lugar; Pitch volvió a sentarse en su trono, me miraba pensativo.

"Tú quieres respuestas y yo no quiero nada a cambio" respondió despreocupado.

Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa "¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste; te daré las respuestas a todas tus preguntas y lo hare gratis" dijo mientras reposaba su cabeza en su mano "Regresa mañana y te diré todo lo que quieras"

"¿Me das tu palabra?"

"Ya no tienes nada que perder" levanto su mano derecha y la izquierda la coloco en su pecho "Lo prometo; ahora vete, la noche ha llegado y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

Me di la vuelta para regresar con Toothless y salir volando de ahí. Regresamos por el mismo oscuro agujero para encontrarnos con la calmada oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" dije esperando a que ninguna de las pesadillas que salía me escuchara. Pitch Black me había ofrecido respuestas sin esperar nada a cambio ¿A qué se debía eso?

Decidí ignorar aquello y regresar a la aldea, mi padre se molestaría si llegaba tarde a la reunión de consejo o si me iba toda la noche, aunque ambas opciones eran tentadoras me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi aldea.

…

**Jack**

La lluvia caía en el reino de DunBroch, todo parecía normal salvo el hecho de la falta de ruido de la princesa. Merida había estado en cama descansando estos últimos días, desde nuestra llegada se había sentido algo decaída, malhumorada, alegre y triste, no dejaba su habitación, le daba por cantar y no paraba de vomitar; le había preguntado a Tooth por esos raros cambios, a lo que ella me respondía con miradas de desagrado y regaños sobre lo irresponsable que había sido en mi cargo de guardián; es oficial ¡No entiendo a las mujeres!

La princesa de Corona, Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene planeaban traer una clase de trolls para ver el padecimiento de Merida, sospechaban que era un efecto secundario de la pérdida de memoria, pero no se veían seguros.

"¿Cómo va todo?" les pregunte mientras pasaba por el comedor hacia el cuarto de Merida.

Rapunzel cerro un libro que parecía de cuentos "Bien, mis primas llegaran en un par de días con el jefe de los trolls, esperemos que el viaje sea placentero"

"Fue una suerte que aceptaran venir, ellas no acostumbran dejar su reino" continuo Eugene. Como adoraba a esos dos, el amor y cariño que ambos se tenían contagiaba a todos los que los vieran.

"¿Y el libro de cuentos?" Me senté para hablar con ellos más cómodamente, aunque podía volar me gustaba sentir el acolchonado asiento.

"Solo buscamos nombres originales" respondió Rapunzel "Ya sabes para nuestro hijo"

"Su hijo, ¿La pequeña criaturita que no me dejo descansar anoche?"

"El exactamente" continuo Rapunzel "Es idéntico a su padre" rio al ver a su esposo.

"¡Hey!" se quejó Eugene "Bueno creemos que ya es tiempo de que tenga un nombre, ya que su presentación en Corona será en un par de meses"

"Por el momento es el príncipe Sin Nombre" rio Rapunzel "¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?"

"Se me vienen a la mente unos cuantos nombres: Jamie, Caleb, Matthew, Calvin" respondí "Pero si buscan nombres de cuentos, les recomendaría leer los libros de William Joyce"

"Lo haremos" dijo Eugene; un lloriqueo se escuchó por todo el castillo, lo que hizo que Rapunzel por instinto se levantara.

"Si me disculpan, Sin Nombre acaba de despertarse de su siesta" corrió hasta las escaleras "¡Los veo después!"

"La maternidad le pego duro" comente.

"Ese era su nuevo sueño" dijo Eugene "Convertirse en madre. No es indiscreción pero ya estamos trabajando el siguiente" susurro.

"¿Cómo se siente ser padre? ¿Tener una familia?" le dije nostálgico.

"Es algo hermoso, aunque admito que al principio tenía miedo, miedo de no ser un buen padre ya que debido a mi pasado no tenía ninguna experiencia teniendo una familia" sonrió "Pero Punzie y mi bebe lo son todo para mi"

Le sonreí un poco decaído, me alegraba por ellos pero a la vez sentía envidia, tener una familia, ser feliz y poder amar.

"Hombre ¿Estas bien?" dijo Eugene sacándome de mis pensamientos "Estas demasiado decaído ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?"

No podía mentirle a Eugene, él era un muy buen amigo así como Hiccup lo era.

"Si, es Merida" respondí "Además de su estado me preocupa una estupidez que hice"

"Amigo, no ha de ser tan malo"

Respire para relajarme "Le dije que la amaba" se quedó callado tratando de meditarlo "Y ahora no se si ella lo recuerde"

Eugene se frotó la frente "¿Te preocupa que ella no le dé importancia a eso?" asentí tímidamente "¿Y te preocupa también que vaya a decir?" volví a asentir "No veo porque sea una estupidez eso"

"No es una estupidez es solo que me siento como un estúpido"

"¿Y eso se debe a…?"

"Recuerdas que te conté lo que paso con Hiccup" el asintió "Pues mientras yo estaba inconsciente, él le pido a Merida que se casara con él y ella acepto" sentía que iba a romperme justo frente a él.

"Bien para ser sincero, eso no me lo esperaba" respondió "Pero tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que ellos se amaban y después de todo lo que ha pasado no creo que ese amor se quede en el olvido"

"No lo sé, la magia de los guardianes es muy poderosa; Tooth dijo que podía tardar años en recuperar la memoria"

"Muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo; Hiccup podría regresar y ayudarle a recuperar la memoria o hacer que ella volviera a enamorarse de él"

Me quede en silencio ante aquella posibilidad, sería algo bueno pero no quería que pasara.

"Sería muy masoquista y egoísta de tu parte que no permitieras eso; tu eres su guardián, su mejor amigo"

"A veces odio eso, un guardián no puede tener una vida normal, no puede tener una familia"

"Ahí tienes otro punto" se levantó de la silla "Ve a verla, habla con ella, eso es lo mejor"

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para seguir el camino que hizo su esposa. Seguir su consejo o no, esa era la duda, pero como cualquier terco decidí seguirlo; camine hacia su cuarto para hablar con ella.

…

"Merida" llame a su puerta nervioso, las piernas me temblaban y estaba seguro que si mi corazón aun bombeara sangre estaría a punto de estallar.

"Pasa, está abierto" abrí la puerta lentamente y la vi, vestida con su camisón de dormir azul rey, sentada en una mecedora viendo perdidamente hacia la ventana y los que más me sorprendió, ella estaba tejiendo.

"¿Te dio por tejer?" le dije en tono sarcástico mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia ella con calma.

"Así me entretengo además por culpa de alguien el invierno se acerca" dejo a un lado las agujas de tejer y me mostro su obra de arte "Es una bufanda…bueno eso planeaba hacer"

"Princesa hiciste un muy buen trabajo" le dije dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Dejo la bufanda a un lado y me dijo "Esto es aburrido ¿Por qué debo de estar encerrada?"

Odiaba mentir pero eran las instrucciones de la reina Elinor, además solo era una explicación no tenía que dar toda la historia "Merida sabes que estas enferma, las náuseas, el constante vómito, las resacas, no debes de arriesgarte, necesitas descansar"

La tome del brazo para llevarla a su cama pero ella se resistió "Estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocu… ¡WHUAC!" las náuseas le regresaron y casi pierde el equilibrio, la volví a sostener y la lleve a la fuerza a su cama.

"¿Qué decías?"

"¡Cállate Frost!" si la Merida de siempre "Ya te dije que estoy bien" se acostó de mala gana y cruzo los brazos haciendo pucheros.

Me senté al lado de ella en su cama "Merida debes comprender que estas delicada; Eugene y Rapunzel llamaron a unos curanderos, llegaran en un par de días y te ayudaran, después podrás estar libremente haciendo lo que se te pegue la gana"

Me sonrió levemente "Gracias Jack…por estar aquí" cerro los ojos y al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba dormida.

No había hablado con ella, pero me tranquilizaba que ella estuviera ahí, descansando y calmada como si ningún peligro fuera a ocurrirle. Tome una de sus manos y la acaricie, pero note algo, algo que faltaba, tome su otra mano para ver si no me había equivocado, pero lamentablemente no lo hice.

"La reina Elinor, el anillo" pensé y salí de la habitación en busca de la reina.

…

**Hiccup**

Las noches en la aldea no eran tan tranquilas como esta; siempre pasaba algo, ya fuera que un dragón saliera a mitad de la noche a comer o los gemelos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, hicieran una broma de media noche a Snotluot. Pero no ocurría nada, absolutamente nada.

Toothless dormía tranquilamente en el extremo opuesto de mi habitación. Roncando como dragón, literalmente. Salí de la cama para caminar en la habitación.

Me dirigí a la ventana y observe la aldea atentamente; todo parecía normal con excepción de una figura que permanecía de pie frente a mi casa.

"¿Qué es eso?" seguí viendo a la figura pero cuando un rayo cruzo por la aldea, otra figura apareció a su lado; esta vez los distinguí bien, eran un hombre y una mujer, que miraban mi casa directamente.

Ambas figuras levantaron la mirada, viéndome directamente con sus extraños ojos brillantes, otro rayo cayó, iluminando el rostro de ambas figuras, de las cuales reconocí una.

"¿Pitch?" dije confundido; la otra figura era una mujer de cabello oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura y le caía en el rostro "¿Qué es lo que hacen allí afuera?"

Otro rayo cayó, pero esta vez las figuras había desaparecido, regrese a mi cama intranquilo "¿Qué quería Pitch? Voy a verlo mañana no tendría sentido visitarme ¿Quién era esa mujer?" pensé; decidí cerrar los ojos para poder descansar.

…

**Jack**

Seguí a la reina Elinor hasta su estudio, ella caminaba con normalidad, hasta podría decir que algo más animada que lo normal.

¡Knock, knock!

"Reina Elinor ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" le dije al entrar. Ella parecía sorprendida por mi presencia, bueno ella apenas y creía que yo existiera.

"Si Jack, pasa por favor" dijo sin verme, parecía estar escribiendo, era lo que siempre hacia, responder y enviar cartas "Cierra la puerta y siéntate"

"Gracias" dije mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a la mesa en la que ella estaba "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Bueno, con la excepción de que vienes a hablar conmigo a las once de la noche, he estado bien, gracias por preguntar" ella escondió un par de cartas con el mismo cello en una caja "¿Y cómo has estado?"

"Para ser sincero un poco mortificado" la reina me miró fijamente "Creo que le robaron algo a Merida"

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le robaron?!"

"Dígamelo usted" me recargue en la mesa para intimidarla, si había algo que la reina Elinor no hacía, era mentir "¿Dónde está el anillo de Merida?"

La reina palideció ¡La atrape! Ella lo sabía, ella fue quien se lo quito. Pero… ¿Por qué?

"El anillo está en un lugar seguro" saco algo de una caja y me lo dio "Pero por mientras puedes darle esto" era el peluche de Toothless donde Hiccup había puesto el anillo pero estaba remendado del corazón y la nota que tenía en la patita ya no estaba.

"¿Por qué lo ha hecho?" le dije furioso "¿Acaso no quiere ayudar a su hija?"

"¡Claro que quiero!" caí en la silla atónito, jamás había escuchado a la reina Elinor levantar la voz de tal modo "Es mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ella"

"Entonces ayúdele a recuperar la memoria, no trate de esconderle la verdad" le replique.

La reina apretó los labios y me miro como si quisiera quemarme, no la culpaba "Jack, hay algo que debes saber" dijo tratando de sonar calmada "Algo muy importante"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(N/S): así es como voy a marcar cuando narre yo (significa narra la escritora)**

Un mes atrás…

Los reyes de DunBroch esperaban algo nerviosos porque recibirían una visita muy importante. Estaban en la sala del trono ellos dos solos, ya que habían enviado a los trillizos al palacio de su abuela Agnes.

"Déjate ya la barba Fergus" regañaba la reina a su marido, quien no paraba de jugar con su barba por los nervios "Debemos estar lo mejor posible"

"Sigo pensando que es una mala idea" le contesto el rey Fergus "¿No sé cómo acepte esto?"

"Fergus, no podemos arrepentirnos ahora" dijo la reina molesta "Si lo hacemos tendremos un problema peor al que ya tenemos"

"Si pero yo creo que…"

"Mis reyes" dijo uno de los guardias "Ha llegado el rey George"

"Dile que pase y preséntalo como es debido" dijo la reina.

"Presentando al rey George" dijo el guardia de nueva cuenta.

Al salón entro un rey de unos cincuenta y algo años de edad; con cabello, barba y bigote cano; portaba con orgullo su corona y un muy elegante traje blanco con azul, los colores de su reino. Estaba acompañado por un escuadrón de veinte caballeros vestidos con armaduras.

"Sus altezas" dijo el rey George haciendo una reverencia, lo cual sus caballeros imitaron "Es un honor muy grande que me hayan invitado a su tan majestuoso reino"

"El gusto es nuestro porque haya aceptado" los reyes hicieron una leve reverencia desde sus tronos "¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?" pregunto la reina Elinor.

"Magnifico" contesto el rey George "No hubo ni una complicación" su mirada se volvió seria "Pero olvidémonos de formalidades y vayamos al punto de mi visita…el arreglo de un matrimonio"

…

Los tres reyes se reunieron en un salón, a discutir completamente solos; el rey George dejo a su escuadrón fuera del salón por seguridad. Esto era serio, ambos reinos estaban amenazados por un mismo peligro, un hombre llamado Drago Bludvist.

"Esta es una situación realmente alarmante" comenzó el rey George "Varios reinos cercanos al mío ya han sido atacados"

"Estamos al tanto de eso" dijo el rey Fergus "Nuestro clan aliado, Digwall, ya ha sido atacado y casi por completo destruido"

"Por eso nuestro trato es importante" siguió el rey George "Su reino es uno de los más vastos, extensos y magníficos que he visto a lo largo de mi vida"

"Gracias" dijo la reina Elinor.

"Y el mío en cambio, bueno no es tan magnifico pero lo que lo representa bien el gran ejercito de los mejores y más bravos caballeros que el mundo allá visto" acaricio su barba "La alianza entre ambos reinos sería muy poderosa, hasta Drago Bludvist tendría miedo de atacarnos"

"Lo sabemos y estar al tanto de que esto se debe hacer lo antes posible" la reina tenía la miraba baja "Háblenos sobre sus propuestas"

El rey George sonrió satisfecho "Bien, mi descendencia es muy vasta, tengo muchos hijos y una hermosa hija llamada Emily Jane"

"Entonces hay muy buenos candidatos para nuestra hija" comento el rey Fergus.

"Lamentablemente no, todos mis hijos ya se encuentran casados excepto uno, el menor" dijo con desdén, como si el mencionada hijo fuera una vergüenza "Me gustaría escuchar sobre su hija"

La reina palideció "Bueno…ella es fuerte, bella, creativa…toda una princesa"

"Una princesa común en mi opinión, sin ofender pero he conocido muchas así, yo quisiera para mi hijo una mujer diferente"

"Ella es una guerrera" lo interrumpió el rey Fergus "Es la mejor arquera y espadachín de todo el reino, me atrevería a decir que también la mejor jinete, le gusta mucho salir de aventuras"

"Eso me parece bien, una hermosa y valiente mujer, ella es perfecta justo lo que busco en una nuera" el rey George se acercó a la mesa del fondo que estaba en la habitación "Firmemos el tratado"

…

Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, ambos reinos serian unidos por un matrimonio, que se llevaría a cabo en menos de dos meses, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, una princesa desaparecida.

"Bien, bien, bien no podía ser más perfecto" vitoreaba el rey George "Si me permitieran, me gustaría conocer a la princesa Merida"

Ambos reyes palidecieron, había un problema con ello, Merida estaba en Berk viviendo con Hiccup y aun no sabían cómo traerla de vuelta.

"¿La princesa?" dijo Fergus nervioso.

"Si ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"No…no…es solo que la princesa se encuentra…indispuesta" dijo la reina Elinor, pero no debía mentir, no frente a un hombre con semejante ejército que pudiera declararles la guerra o asesinarlo es ese mismo momento "La verdad es que…la princesa está desaparecida"

El rey George se puso rojo de la ira "¡¿Esto es una broma?!" apretó los puños "¡¿Cómo que la princesa está desaparecida?!"

"Ella huyo de casa pero sabemos bien donde esta" trato de calmarlo Fergus "La traeremos de vuelta lo antes posible"

"Más vale" continuo el rey George "No me quiero ver en la penosa necesidad de enviar una horda de soldados a DunBroch…mi hijo y yo regresaremos en un mes y más vale que la princesa ya este de vuelta" salió de la habitación sin decir más, dejando a los reyes con una gran preocupación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jack**

"¿Co…como pudo hacerle eso a su hija?" dije molesto, no me importaba lo que la reina Elinor pensara, eso no era justo para Merida ni tampoco para Hiccup "¡Usted sabe lo mucho que ella ama a Hiccup!"

"También se lo mucho que tú la amas" dijo la reina, genial me había dado en mi punto débil, odiaba que ella supiera eso, maldigo el día en que se lo dije "Jack" dijo con voz más calmada "Tu no entiendes la situación, si no lo hacemos el reino entero se verá perjudicado, tanto por Drago Bludvist como por el rey George; como reyes debemos preocuparnos por nuestro reino y quienes lo habitan"

No había pensado en eso; una reina debía preocuparse por su reino antes que nada y ese precio tenía que hacerlo Merida después, su reino era lo que importaba; no tengo ni la menor idea de quien sea Drago Bludvist o el rey George pero si son lo sufrientemente poderosos como para preocupar a la reina Elinor debían ser una grave amenaza.

"¿Qué es lo que harás Jack? No puedes detener este arreglo, nadie puede, ni aunque yo lo quisiera podría romperlo" dijo la reina. Tenía que hacer algo, la felicidad de dos de mis amigos estaba en juego. ¡Hiccup! Tenía que decírselo de inmediato.

"Yo…hare lo correcto" respondí. No espere a que me lo permitiera, salí de ahí sin decir una palabra y me dirigí a afuera y salí volando hacia Berk. Tenía que decirle Hiccup, esto no debía callarlo, aunque pensándolo todo, si Merida se casa con ese príncipe su reino y muchas personas estarían a salvo, pero si le digo a Hiccup él podría venir y ayudarme a arreglar todo esto pero en ambos casos yo perdería a Merida.

"¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!" me golpeaba en la cabeza tratando de sacar una respuesta pero mire el cielo, había una luz que venia del norte, norte ¡North! Los guardianes me necesitan, no tengo opción tendré que esperar un poco para contárselo a Hiccup.

…

**Hiccup**

La mañana había llegado, estaba en la entrada a la guarida de Pitch. Después de lo de anoche tenia aún más preguntas que esperaba que me respondiera y sin trampas. Toothless me acompañaba como siempre y si el rey de las pesadillas me atacaba el probablemente se lo comería, así que hasta el momento estaba bien.

"Vamos Toothless" salte al oscuro agujero seguido de Toothless quien al caer me cayó encima, no fue buena idea ir primero.

"Gran aterrizaje chico dragón" dijo la voz de una chica, ella me extendió la mano para ayudarme al levantarme, la acepte; raro, su mano era muy suave y tibia algo extraño considerando que estábamos en un castillo bajo tierra.

"Gracias" le dije. Con la tenue luz que había en el lugar pude verla bien, tenía un largo cabello negro, ojos grises, me parecía de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años más o menos; usaba un largo vertido negro.

"Veo que ya se conocieron" Pitch camino hacia nosotros, parecía más alegre de lo normal… bueno el jamás estaba alegre.

"No, no del todo" le contesto la chica; ¡Oh por Thor! Ella era la otra figura de anoche, la que estaba con Pitch mirando fijamente mi casa.

"Sera mejor que lo hagan" ambos dieron vuelta para dirigirse al trono de Pitch; la chica tenía un trono al lado pero más pequeño y simple. Camine hacia ellos con nerviosismo, Toothless me seguía a corta distancia.

"¿Creo que ella ya sabe porque estoy aquí?" dije idiotamente, era obvio que lo sabía.

"Estoy al tanto de la…difícil relación que tú y mi padre tienen" respondió la chica.

"¡Tu padre!"

"Si" dijo Pitch con serenidad "Ella es mi muy hermosa hija Seraphina"

Sentía un nudo en la garganta "Mucho gusto" dije con nerviosismo.

"Bueno a lo que viniste" dijo Pitch "Hoy te dejare hacerme tres preguntas, así que se cuidadoso"

"¡Hoy! ¿Quieres que vuelva después?" dije.

"Si y esa fue tu primera pregunta"

¡Idiota! Me decía en la mente. Debía pensar bien mis preguntas sino no habría vuelta atrás.

"¡Pregunta rápido, no tenemos tu tiempo!" dijo Seraphina. ¡Huy! Tiene el carácter de su padre, lo demás debió sacarlo de la madre.

"Bien…uh… ¿Cómo es que me poseíste para…para que atacara a Jack?" fue lo único que me rondo por la cabeza.

Pitch rio al igual que Seraphina "Veras Hiccup" dijo Seraphina ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? Jamás lo dije "Tu contribuiste bastante en ello"

"Con tus celos e inseguridad" continuo Pitch "Fue fácil, la daga estaba hechizada para multiplicar tu ira"

"Y tu hiciste el trabajo sucio y pagaste por ello" Seraphina parecía despreocupada por la situación de la que ahora formaba parte, bueno más bien parecía neutral.

Pensé mi próxima pregunta "Lo que paso con el clan Macintosh ¿Habrá una guerra por esto?"

"No veo el futuro, niño" respondió Pitch "Pero estoy seguro de que si le das una razón a tu padre para no atacar DunBroch, la guerra con los escoceses se podrá evitar por un tiempo"

¿Una razón? El ni siquiera me escuchaba, mi padre ya está haciendo los planes para invadir Escocia ¿Cómo podría impedir eso?

"Di tu última pregunta, Haddock" Seraphina parecía apurada.

"Bien… ¿Cuándo podre volver a ver a Merida?" dije.

Pitch sonrió "No tengo la respuesta pues eso depende de lo que haga Jack Frost"

"¿Qué?" dijimos Seraphina y yo.

"No más preguntas, ahora vete y mañana responderé otras tres preguntas" seguía sin entender porque Pitch hacia esto; el me odiaba, por quitarle a Merida, por arruinar sus planes al tenerla, en fin ¿Por qué me ayudaba?

Me di la vuelta sin despedirme, subí en Toothless y salimos volando de aquel oscuro castillo de regreso a la aldea.

…

**(N/S)**

Padre e hija se habían quedado a solas cuando el jinete se había marchado; a Seraphina no le gustaba hacer daño pero amaba a su padre más de lo que amaba su propia e inmortal vida.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo.

"Todo por hoy mi cielo" Pitch le acaricio el cabello como una muestra de cariño "Pero ahora tienes que irte, recuerda que tienes una importante reunión con los guardianes" chasqueo los dedos; los ojos y el vestido negro que Seraphina llevaba cambio a un color verde césped.

Seraphina sonrió y después de eso desapareció en un resplandor verde dejando a su padre solo.

"Todo está saliendo perfecto" vitoreo Pitch "Solo es cuestión de tiempo, tomare mi venganza Merida DunBroch"

…

La mañana había tocado el reino de DunBroch; como siempre la reina se dirigió a su estudio para revisar su correspondencia y tejer algo. Entre varias de las cartas que había recibido, había una que era la que más le preocupaba. La abrió para leerla.

_Estimados reyes de DunBroch._

_Le informo que mi barco llegara a sus tierras en menos de un día; espero que ya hayan resuelto su "pequeño" contratiempo. Me acompañan mi hijo menor y mi hija, esperamos que nuestra visita no haya sido en vano._

_Sin más que decir:_

_Rey George S.I _

"¡Hay no puede ser!" la reina Elinor se tocó las sienes, era demasiada presión; Merida aún no se recuperaba, el barco de Arendelle llegaría al mismo día que el del rey George "Si no hubiera sido por ese vikingo todo sería más fácil" empezó a recordar el momento en que su angustia comenzó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día en que Merida había regresado al reino en compañía de Hiccup. Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor escuchando la historia de cómo Hiccup rescato a Merida de Pitch.

"Interesante historia pero…" dijo la reina "… ¿Cuál era la única forma de salir de la guarida?"

"Bien, por lo que Merida me dijo era que Pitch la dejara libre o…" Hiccup se sonrojo al pensar en la otra forma. Merida estaba a su lado, y se había puesto de la misma manera.

Rapunzel fue la única que capto lo que pasaba "¡Oh! ¡Un beso era la otra forma!"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron el rey y Jack.

"Bueno… pues si esa era la otra forma" dijo Merida aun sonrojada "Y…no fue tan malo"

Los reyes, Jack, Eugene y Rapunzel miraban a Hiccup fijamente y con diferentes expresiones "Thor lánzame un rayo" decía Hiccup en su mente.

"¡Merida tiene novio!" dijeron tres voces al unísono. Los trillizos aparecieron por debajo de la mesa y saltaron hacia Hiccup "¡Y está muy flaco!"

"¡Pequeños demonios!" dijo Merida de una manera cariñosa mientras los trillizos la abrazaban. Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

"Así que es verdad" dijo Jack en un tono neutral "Él es tu novio"

"Lo conocí hoy" replico Merida pero seguía sonrojada.

"¡Conocer! Eso me recuerda, ¡Merida debes conocer a alguien!" Rapunzel se levantó de su asiento y se llevó a Merida de las mangas del vestido.

Hiccup seguía con la incómoda sensación de ser observado por todos los hombres de la mesa.

"Y bien ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle a mi hija?" dijo el rey Fergus.

"¡Fergus!" la reina le dio un codazo "Ellos apenas se conocen, no pienses en matrimonio ahora"

"¿Matrimonio?" Hiccup sintió algo en su estómago y no eran nauseas, era más una agradable sensación.

"Bueno chico háblanos sobre ti ¿Tienes familia?" continuo el rey.

"Si, mi padre es lo único que tengo ya que mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebe"

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo la reina.

"No es nada"

"¿Dónde vives?"

"Bien es una aldea de vikingos muy encantadora llamada Berk"

Los reyes palidecieron mientras Jack y Eugene se miraban incomodos "¿Dijiste vikingos?" dijo la reina.

"Si, aunque no lo parezca soy un vikingo, el próximo líder de Berk"

La reina apretó los labios, y frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su hija entro.

"¡Rapunzel, es un bebe hermoso!" dijo Merida quien cargaba al pequeño bebe.

"Es igual a su padre" presumió la rubia. Merida le entrego su bebe y volvió a sentarse junto a Hiccup.

"¿De que estaban hablando?" pregunto Merida inocentemente.

"Hiccup nos mencionó de donde viene ¿Berk cierto?" dijo Jack.

"Así que Hiccup ¿Cómo es Berk?" preguntó Merida.

"Este…Berk está a doce días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muérete de Frio"

"Eso se oye bien" dijo Merida tratando de sonar convincente.

"Lo es, lo es para un oso polar"

Merida rio; era la primera vez que la veía reír, el no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Pero la mejor parte son los dragones"

"¡Dragones!" dijo la reina alarmada "¿Dijiste dragones?"

"Si, llevamos casi un año entrenándolos, no son peligrosos"

"Son bestias, hemos lidiado con ellos desde hace generaciones" dijo la reina molesta.

"Elinor cálmate" dijo Fergus tratando de tomar el hombro a su esposa pero esta lo rechazo.

"¡Tu no deberías estar aquí!" la reina estaba furiosa.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Hiccup estaba confundido por el cambio de actitud de la reina "¿Dónde estoy?

"Debiste haberle dicho a donde te traía" miro molesta a Merida y después se volvió hacia Hiccup "Tu invasor, estas en Escocia, si no fuera misericordiosa ya hubiera mandado matarte"

"¡Mamá!" Merida se puso de pie para calmar a su madre.

"Silencio Merida" miro a Hiccup fijamente "Vete ahora mismo del reino, tú y mi hija no volverán a verse ¡Jamás!"

"¡Usted no puede impedirme eso!" todos se sorprendieron por su respuesta hasta él "No me importa la rivalidad que nuestros pueblos se tienen, eso no me impedirá quedarme al lado de Merida" se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura, acaricio su barbilla suavemente y volvió a ver a la reina completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer "Usted no me impedirá amarla"

Se acercó más a ella y la beso enfrente de todos; los príncipes de Corona se quedaron boquiabiertos al igual que el rey Fergus, Jack solo observaba la escena con desánimo pero la reina estaba a punto de estallar.

Hiccup acerco a Merida mas a él mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello, sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios y el cosquilleo que su lengua le daba; Hiccup le acariciaba la cintura y la espalda con la esperanza de que ese momento jamás terminara.

"¡Basta!" la reina tiro a su hija del vestido separándola del vikingo.

¡SLAP! Una bofetada fue lo que recibió Hiccup de la reina Elinor; ella se llevaba a su hija por la fuerza a su habitación.

Hiccup tocaba su mejilla trastornado, todo el mundo seguía mirándolo; el rey Fergus se puso de pie.

"¡Guardias!" un par de guardias aparecieron casi de inmediato a su lado "Lleven al chico a una habitación, pasara la noche aquí"

…

Elinor metía a la fuerza a Merida en su habitación; ella forcejeaba y se quejaba al igual que pronunciaba todas las groserías que se sabía.

Su madre por fin la soltó; ambas estaban llenas de ira, esto no iba a acabar bien.

"¡¿Un vikingo?!" dijo la reina señalando hacia abajo.

"¡No me importa lo que tu tengas que decir sobre el!" dijo Merida molesta.

"¡Ellos son nuestros enemigos y tú eres la princesa!"

"¡Pero tú no entiendes! ¡Yo lo amo!"

La reina había llegado a su límite, se acercó a Merida firme, ella retrocedía con temor pues sabía lo que pasaba cuando su madre se enojaba.

"¡Merida, tu eres una princesa y espero que de ahora en adelante actúes como una!"

"¡Eres un monstruo!" la reina la miro indignada. No lo pensó y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la dejo en el piso.

Merida se levantó con el cabello sobre la cara y una mano en la mejilla, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras corría fuera de la habitación sin ver a su madre a la cara.

"Pero que hice" se lamentó la reina al ver el resultado de su ira.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La reina sacudió su cabeza alejando el recuerdo. Guardo todas sus cartas y se dirigió al cuarto de Merida. Entro en el, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, calmada como si nada malo pasara en el mundo.

"Oh mi niña" dijo en voz baja mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

…

**Jack**

Estábamos todos los guardianes en el taller de North; todos parecían preocupados, hasta North quien fue quien nos convocó.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" dijo Bunnymund, llevaba en manos un huevo de pascua sin pintar.

"Alguien importante me pidió que los reuniera" contesto North.

"¿El Hombre en la Luna?" pregunte.

"No, alguien más" contesto North.

Mire a Tooth, ella no me dirigía la mirada ni había dicho una sola palabra que no fueran coordenadas de dientes a sus hadas.

"¿No estarás hablando de…?" la voz de Bunnymund se cortó al momento en que North asintió.

"¿Quién?" estaba confundido y demasiado. Sandman empezó a formar formas raras sobre su cabeza "Eso no ayuda, pero gracias"

Un resplandor verde ilumino toda la sala, varios yetis y elfos se escondieron no sé porque; la luz era tan fuerte que tuve que cubrirme los ojos al igual que los demás guardianes. El brillo seso un poco, me atreví a mirar y vi algo demasiado raro.

Una chica, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y brillantes, un largo y muy decorado vestido verde, aparentaba unos diecisiete años más o menos.

"¡Madre Naturaleza!" exclamo North con alegría "¡Qué bien que ya esté aquí!"

"Lo mismo digo" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa; lo admito era muy atractiva; voltee a ver a Tooth, me lanzaba cuchillos con los ojos, bueno al menos me dirigía la mirada.

"¿Cuál es la razón de reunirnos?" preguntó Tooth.

La Madre Naturaleza camino hacia la chimenea "Hola Sandy, han pasado siglos" le dirigió una sonrisa más grande al hombre de arena "Bien…yo tengo un muy grave problema"

"¿Qué clase de problema?" dijo Bunny.

"Hay un lugar cerca de Escandinavia…está completamente rodeado por hielo" todos me voltearon a ver.

"¡Yo no fui!"

"Tú debes ser Jack Frost, el nuevo guardián, bueno ya era tiempo de que nos conociéramos" me sonrió.

"¿A qué se debe el problema?" pregunte.

"No lo sé, una fuerza muy poderosa que creo puede extenderse" la Madre Naturaleza parecía preocupada.

"¿Tienes un plan?" dijo Tooth.

"Si; me gustaría que Jack Frost me acompañara a resolver este problema, al fin y al cabo el también por ser el espíritu de la naturaleza debe servirme"

"¡Un momento! Yo no le sirvo a nadie…" una maleza de espinas rodeo mi pierna.

"Por favor" dijo la Madre Naturaleza.

"Si lo pones así" respondí, carajo esas espinas si me lastimaban "¿Cuándo y dónde?"

"Saldremos la próxima semana, yo iré a buscarte"

"Bien"

…

**Hiccup**

Otra horrible mañana rumbo a la guarida de Pitch; esta vez ya tenía preparadas mis preguntas y esperaba que Seraphina no estuviera ahí; aun no sabía porque pero ella me ponía nervioso.

Toothless y yo volvimos a entrar a la guarida con un mejor aterrizaje que el anterior.

"¡Genial, ya llego!" si lo que me temía, Seraphina estaba ahí de nuevo.

"Muy bien jinete, has tus preguntas" dijo Pitch.

Me acerque al trono de ambos, estaba seguro de lo que iba a preguntar "¿Cómo puedo traer de nuevo la memoria de Merida?"

"Tiempo Hiccup" respondió Seraphina "Solo el tiempo la ayudara; te podría decir que ella tendrá secuelas relacionadas contigo pero no te recordara hasta que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente"

"No, hija mía" la interrumpió Pitch "Lo que él quiere es saber cómo recuperarla antes"

"Exacto" respondí.

"La única forma de recuperar su memoria antes es un acto de valentía" dijo Pitch "Un acto de amor hecho por la persona que ella más ame"

"Un acto de valor y amor hecho por la persona que ella más ame" repetí; eso jamás debía olvidarlo.

"Siguiente pregunta por favor" Seraphina a veces podía ser amable y otras grosera, eso me agradaba.

"Umm…bien ¿Qué era lo que Merida poseía que querías tanto?"

La cara de los Black se volvió seria, se miraron ambos a los ojos; esto no debía ser bueno.

"Algo que tu comprendes muy bien" dijo Pitch "Lo que tu más amaste de ella"

Lo mire confundido ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"Su valiente y noble corazón" siguió Pitch "Si yo lo tenía podría tener el poder sobre todo lo que existiera pero sobretodo…alguien que me amara de verdad"

"Pero tienes a tu hija, ella te ama"

"Si Hiccup pero el amor de una hija no es lo mismo que el amor de la persona correcta" concluyo Seraphina.

"¡Si ya es suficiente!" Pitch se molestó pero tenía la mirada distante "Has tu última pregunta y después vete y no vuelvas"

"No, me quedare con mi última pregunta y cuando quiera usarla vendrás a responderla" dije decidido.

"Tu inteligencia me sorprende" dijo Pitch "Acepto eso, cuando quieras gastar tu última pregunta solo di mi nombre tres veces y apareceré"

"Bien" dije; me disponía a irme pero la voz de Seraphina me detuvo.

"Hay algo que debes saber; la verdad sobre la mentira más grande que te ha dicho Pitch"

No quería preguntar nada, sería muy tonto de mi parte gastar mi última pregunta "Dilo solamente"

"¿Cuáles eran las únicas dos formas de que Merida saliera libre de mi guarida?" dijo Pitch su malévola sonrisa regreso.

"Que tú la dejaras ir y el beso del verdadero amor"

"La segunda era mentira" me quede en shock ¿Pero cómo? "Cualquier beso servía, ya haya sido mío o de cualquier otro; todo lo que ustedes tuvieron se basó en una mentira"

"No te creo" dije "Debes estar mintiendo"

"¿Qué gano con eso?" Pitch parecía convencido "La razón por la que se unieron fue una mentira"

"¡No!" Una nube negra nos cubrió a mí y a Toothless haciéndonos desaparecer lentamente.

"¡Adiós jinete de dragones!" escuche a Seraphina decir.

…

Volvía a estar en Berk, en mi habitación para ser preciso. Escuchaba la voz de mi padre, se escuchaba molesto así que decidí bajar para ver que ocurría.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" mi padre golpeo la mesa de la cocina tan fuerte que varios platos se cayeron "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

"Tranquilo Stoick" dijo Gobber "Solo es un pequeño contratiempo, cosa de meses"

"¡Es un contratiempo de casi un año!"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?" irrumpí en su conversación; mi padre me miraba fijamente.

"Un dragón hundió varios de nuestros barcos de pesca, no tenemos nada para el invierno y tendremos que aplazar la invasión a DunBroch" bueno algo tenía que salir bien "Esos escoceses tuvieron suerte esta vez; cuando estemos recuperados atacaremos"

Había ganado tiempo, ojala fuera suficiente un año; tenía que encontrar una razón para que mi padre no invadiera DunBroch pero… ¿Cuál?

…

**(N/S)**

Pitch se paseaba de lado a lado frente a su trono y al de su hija; sonreía ya que su plan había salido a la perfección. Seraphina sonreía también, le agradaba estar con su padre pero siempre tenía que ser en secreto ya que si los guardianes se enteraban serían capaces de quitarles sus poderes e inmortalidad.

"¿Planeas algo más?" le pregunto a su padre.

"No, por el momento no" volteo a ver a su hija sonriendo "Me alegra que me hayas ayudado"

Seraphina se levantó de su trono y abrazo a su padre. No le importaba lo que dijeran de él, ella lo amaba sin importar el daño que hiciera o ambos hicieran juntos.

"¿Cuándo volveré a verte?" le dijo aferrándose a su mano.

"Pronto" Pitch acaricio su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón "Pero por ahora debes irte, pues te esperan en DunBroch, princesa Emily Jane" ambos sonrieron mientras Seraphina volvía a esfumarse en un resplandor verde.

…

**(N/S)**

Un barco había llegado a DunBroch; los pasajeros eran de suma importancia. La reina y la princesa de Arendelle habían llegado junto con el líder de los trolls, Grand Pabbie.

Ambas iban en un carruaje camino al castillo junto al troll y Kristoff. Hablando sobre el asunto en el que se habían metido.

"Por lo que Rapunzel escribió en su carta" dijo Anna "La princesa perdió la memoria por un hechizo y que tuvo efectos secundarios"

"Grand Pabbie ¿Se puede hacer algo?" preguntó Kristoff.

"Veré que puedo hacer cuando lleguemos ahí" contesto el viejo troll.

Elsa estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que salía fuera del reino desde que fue coronada como reina un año atrás; venía con muchas preocupaciones aunque solamente una le preocupaba: conseguir esposo, los ministros le dieron un plazo de un año para comprometerse o el reino pasaría directamente a Anna, quien ya estaba comprometida con Kristoff.

"Elsa" la voz de su hermana la hizo salir de sus pensamientos "Ya hemos llegado"

"Eh…si, es mejor que bajemos" observo en enorme y majestuoso castillo, era un poco más grande que el de Arendelle pero no tenía el mismo encanto.

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la princesa?" la voz de Anna lleno el vacío que perturbaba la mente de Elsa.

"Merida, princesa Merida" respondió sin más.

…

La reina muy amablemente las guio hasta un salón donde esperaban sus parientes Rapunzel, Eugene y él bebe Sin Nombre. Elsa caminaba erguidamente para mostrarse del todo formal mientras Anna y Kristoff admiraban el castillo.

"¡Anna, Elsa!" Rapunzel corrió a abrazar a sus primas mientras dejaba a su bebe en las manos de Eugene "¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí!"

"Igual me alegra verte" dijo Elsa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa; le alegraba ver a su prima pero sus preocupaciones la tenían loca.

"¡¿Ese es tu bebe?!" Anna corrió hacia Eugene y miro al pequeño niño castaño "¿Puedo cargarlo?"

"Claro" dijo Eugene, le entrego al bebe. Anna se quedó en shock, era un bebe hermoso, ella anhelaba tener una familia aún más grande pero tenía vergüenza de contárselo a Kristoff. Volvió a entregarle él bebe a Eugene sonriendo por la ternura que él bebe le dio.

"Señor Pabbie, si me acompaña, lo llevare con mi hija" dijo la reina al troll quien comenzó a seguirla por las escaleras.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?" preguntó Rapunzel.

"Bueno, creo que una semana ya que tengo demasiado trabajo y además estamos con los preparativos para la boda de Anna y Kristoff" dijo Elsa.

"Bueno será tiempo suficiente para que conozcan a todos" dijo Rapunzel "Elsa estoy segura de que te agradara Merida ¡Y Jack también!"

"Sera bueno conocer gente nueva" dijo Elsa; sus problemas regresaron a su mente; ella no podía, no solamente no, no estaba lista, no conocía a ningún hombre con excepción de Kristoff pero era el prometido de su hermana y también estaba Eugene, quien en un principio le pareció atractivo pero era el esposo de su prima "¡Porque a mí!" pensó.

Una mujer entro apresurada al salón "¡¿Dónde está la reina?!" dijo alarmada y con poco aire.

"Esta con el jefe de los trolls en la habitación de Merida" dijo Rapunzel "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

La sirviente tomo aire varias veces antes de poder decir una palaba "El rey George ha llegado"

"¿Quién?" dijeron todos mientras miraban desconcertados como la puerta del salón se abría.

…

**Jack**

Vaya reunión de los guardianes, primero Tooth me ignora por completo, segundo la Madre Naturaleza era un rayo de sol, creo que rodearle a alguien la pierna con maleza de espinas en un saludo muy bueno…en locolandia; eso no era el colmo, pues tendría que ayudarla con su problema, solo espero que no intente "saludarme" de nuevo. No pude ir a ver a Hiccup ya que Merida me necesitaba, hoy era el día en que el jefe de los trolls no ayudaría a saber que era lo que le ocurría.

Entre volando por la ventana de la habitación de Merida; ambos reyes ya estaban ahí al igual que el jefe de los trolls que tanto habían esperado. Merida estaba dormida, no sabía si era por la magia que el troll ponía sobre ella o era una simple siesta de media mañana.

"Llegas a tiempo Jack" dijo el rey. Me coloque en el respaldo de la cama para ver lo que sucedía.

El viejo troll estaba concentrado con su magia, la verdad yo nunca comprendí como es que usaban la magia en sí, Tooth lo hacia todo el tiempo pero jamás me decía como.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" pregunto la reina Elinor.

"Ella está bien, no es un efecto secundario del hechizo" contesto el viejo troll.

"¿Puede ayudarla a recuperar la memoria?" pregunte sin más.

"No, mi magia no es tan poderosa como para frenar la magia de un guardián, tu deberías saberlo bien espíritu del invierno" contesto el troll.

"Son nuevo en lo de ser guardián" comente.

"Bueno volviendo al caso de la princesa, ocurre algo que no me esperaba"

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" dijo el rey preocupado, yo estaba de la misma forma al igual que la reina.

"Dijeron que la princesa tenía un prometido" los reyes asintieron "Me gustaría que él estuviera presente para informarle sobre su estado"

Los reyes salieron junto con el troll, yo me quede un momento apreciando la tranquilidad con la que Merida dormía; ella sonrió levemente.

Salí de la habitación para seguir a los reyes, ya que quería enterarme también que era lo que le pasaba.

…

**(N/S)**

"No puede ser posible" dijo Anna tratando de guardar un grito de furia y de consternación.

"Dime que es solo una maldita pesadilla" Kristoff apretó los puños para contenerse de la ira.

"No soy una pesadilla, yo diría más bien que solo soy una mal sueño hecho realidad" dijo el hombre que estaba frente a ellos en la puerta. Tenía cabello castaño rojizo, unos hermosos ojos verdes, una muy atractiva sonrisa y un muy buen cuerpo que modelaba un traje de color blanco con azul "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no es un gusto verlas"

"Tu miserable animal" Elsa estuvo a punto de lanzarle un rayo de hielo a aquel tipo pero alguien se lo impidió. Una chica de unos diecisiete años, con cabello castaño rojizo peinado en una muy elegante coleta, sus ojos eran verde brillante, su piel era pálida y un rubor natural se posaba en sus mejillas, tenía unos gruesos labios rojos y usaba un vestido blanco con azul algo escotado.

"¿Ellas son las princesas de las que me contaste?" le pregunto la chica al tipo.

"Si Emily, ellas son Anna y Elsa de Arendelle" dijo el tipo con desprecio.

"Ya era tiempo de que nos conociéramos" el rey George hizo una reverencia ante Elsa "La reina de las nieves"

No odiaba que la llamaran así pero viniendo de aquel hombre le causaba repulsión "Creo saber quién es usted" dijo Elsa, no bajo la guardia seguía tan firme como siempre "Usted es el rey George of the Southern Isles y ese animal que lo acompaña es su treceavo hijo, el príncipe Hans" se dirigió una mirada de desdén al príncipe "Desgraciadamente no conozco a la joven Emily"

"Princesa Emily Jane of the Southern Isles, la única hija y la menor de todos" Emily hizo una reverencia forzada ante la reina "Le pido que no se exprese de mi hermano de esa forma"

"¿De qué forma quiere que me exprese entonces? Seguramente él le ha contado solamente una versión de la historia, solo la versión que a él más le favorece"

"Está equivocada" contesto Emily "Se perfectamente lo que les hizo y trato de hacerles y espero que usted más que nadie comprenda lo que es amar a un hermano sobre todo lo demás"

Elsa se quedó en shock con su repuesta; aquella niña, la hermana de Hans, técnicamente le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de seguir discutiendo con ningunos de los Southern Isles.

"En fin ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Anna se aferró al brazo de Kristoff. Ambos miraban a Hans con furia.

"Soy el prometido de la princesa Merida" respondió. Toda la sala se quedó paralizada.

"¡No, no puede ser cierto!" Rapunzel gritaba en su mente "¡Esto no puede ser posible!"

"Veo que ya se conocieron todos" dijo la reina Elinor mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañada de su esposo Fergus, de Grand Pabbie y de Jack.

"¿Cómo que él es el prometido de Merida?" no tardo en preguntar Rapunzel, esa pregunta la mataba.

"Hablaremos de eso luego" respondió la reina.

Los reyes y el viejo troll caminaron hacia el rey George y su familia.

"Espero que su "contratiempo" se haya solucionado" dijo el rey George.

"Si, se solucionó. Ella está en su habitación descansado ya que esta delicada de salud" contesto la reina Elinor, trato de sonar segura y sin debilidad.

"¿Cómo que esta delicada de salud? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?" dijo Hans, todo el mundo se extrañó de la forma en la que hablo, parecía realmente preocupado por lo que le pasara a su prometida aunque no la conociera.

"¿Usted es el prometido de la princesa?" pregunto Grand Pabbie; Hans asintió "Venga conmigo"

Los reyes y los Southern Isles siguieron al troll fuera del salón "Solo los padres y el prometido de la princesa por favor" el rey George y Emily se alejaron dándoles privacidad.

Los reyes y Hans salieron del salón. Jack camino hacia los Southern Isles, él estaba seguro de que no lo veían pues dudaba que alguno creyera en él.

Miro al rey, si parecía amenazante y prepotente como se lo había descrito la reina Elinor. Después miro a la princesa, le pareció muy linda pero había algo en ella, algo que le parecía muy familiar.

Emily Jane volteo hacia donde él estaba y le dirigió una sonrisa con sus gruesos labios rojos "Hola" le dijo aun sonriendo.

Jack se estremeció, ella si podía verlo pero parecía que su padre no, pues la miro confundido. Jack se alejó de aquella chica sin responderle el saludo.

Decidió reunirse con Eugene y Rapunzel para poder contarles sobre el tema del prometido de Merida; su mirada se clavó en alguien, alguien a quien el consideraba solo un fantasma de su pasado. Miro a la chica, más bien mujer que estaba a la mitad del salón, observo su rostro, su cabello rubio claro, sus brillantes ojos azules y su cara pálida como la nieve.

Jack se quedó estático, "No puede ser" pensó; la chica no volteaba a verlo, estaba más preocupada por lo que pasaba fuera del salón "Esto es imposible, pensé que no volvería ver esto, es Elsa de Arendelle"

Tenía que llamar su atención pero antes de que pudiera acercarse un grito de ira se escuchó afuera del salón haciendo que todos se estremecieran por la intriga.

"¡Esto no puede ser posible!" la puerta se abrió de repente con un gran estruendo. El príncipe Hans salió corriendo molesto y echando humos, respiraba con dificultad por la furia que tenía.

"¡Hans!" Emily siguió a su hermano seguida de su padre a la salida opuesta del salón.

"¡Príncipe Hans! ¡Espere!" la reina tenia lágrimas en los ojos y le faltaba el aire.

"¡Esto es un insulto y una burla a mi honor!" Hans no se volvió siguió su camino con la misma ira, apretó los puños para controlarse un poco "¡Espero una muy buena explicación!" cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que varios de los adornos del salón se sacudieron.

"¡Esperen!" la reina salió detrás de ellos con tanta precipitación, eso no había salido como lo planeado, para nada como lo planearon.

El rey Fergus estaba parado en media habitación en shock, apenas y parpadeaba, parecía feliz y no igual de impactado que la reina o el príncipe.

"Rey Fergus ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" dijo Jack. El sentimiento de preocupación había regresado a su ser, algo malo, realmente malo debió haber pasado para que la reina se pusiera de tal modo.

El rey sonrió y luego dio una pequeña risita apagada "¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Merida?" la voz de Rapunzel hizo que el volviera a la realidad.

"Merida…ella…ella" tomo aire para poder continuar la oración que atormentaba al príncipe Hans y a la reina Elinor pero a él lo hacía dichoso "Merida está embarazada"

**Continuara…**


End file.
